Anywhere But Here
by kittyzero
Summary: Kiba likes guys, and he's proud! Right...? But just the fact that the school hates him, and spreads horrible rumors doesn't make life easy. Until a certain someone comes along to help...
1. Chapter 1

Anywhere But Here

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or any other character used in my writing. Masashi Kishimoto owns them. I just use names, images, pasts, or anything that might be related to the character to make fanfic writing easier on me.

* * *

Chapter One

Life sucks. Plain and simple. The world looks at me like I'm such a disappointment. But that's just it. They look at me, and at my mistakes. Yet they never actually _see_me. Do they know that I can be kind, loving, caring, and downright passionate? No. They'll never see that. Especially not my sister, Hana. All they see is an anti-social brat, who just so happens to like guys more than girls. But it's not my fault girls are such so damn whiny! Well, that and other stuff I'm not to comfortable talking about.

I sigh, my back hitting hard agaisnt the tree I'm leaning up on. My fellow classmates pass by, glaring at me, whispering the usual.

_"Ew! Can you believe he actually likes guys!? What a sick freak."_

_"Yeah, I bet he'd suck anyone off."_

_"Kiba's such a whore. I heard he did someone in his English class last year. I'm so glad he's a senior! He'll be gone soon."_

_"I heard he slept with a teacher to boost his grade up from a D to a B+ I wonder, was he grading for class or his fucking skills?"_

_"That little fag cuts himself. I saw the scars myself. I overheard him saying he wanted to kill himself."_

Most of those were true, but highly bias. I was a senior at Konoha High, that much was true. I was a proud homosexual, how observant. Note sarcasm. And the whole deal about sleeping with a teacher, that wasn't my fault. The horny bastard told me he needed to talk about a paper I had written. Who would have thought that he would pin me down and take me againt my will. That's not sleeping with a teacher, that's rape. He didn't even raise my grade, that idiot. Now the cutting. I'm not really suicidal. It's more of a physical way of showing how much I fucking hate myself. I don't deserve to be here. So, I've stooped down to self-mutilation because it reminds me I'm a worthless, gay, anti-social, undeserving person. Consider it, me putting myself in my place. To save society the trouble. And last time I checked, saying 'I'm gonna kill myself' when you've completely embarrassed yourself in front of that special someone, can be a figure of speech. That little twit needed to stop taking things so literal.

I stopped thinking about the idiots in school and smiled to myself. Then the thought of what I did comes back to me, and my smile fades into a deep blush. I groan, pulling my knees up to my chest. The one time he looks at me, I just had to stare like an idiot until I crashed into a wall and spilled my food all over myself. He had sat up straight, watching me as I struggled to get up. All his friends had seen everything, and they had burst into a roar of laughter. I touch my bottom lip. It was bleeding. I had crashed into the wall pretty hard, my teeth puncturing my lip at the collision. Now I sat under a tree, far away from mocking eyes, smelling like mashed potatoes. Why couldn't I just smile and wave? Like normal people. I bet he thought I was a loser, and would never give me the time of day again. I groan louder, hitting my forehead against my knees repeatedly.

"Careful. Don't wanna leave a bruise." comes a cool and collected voice from in front of me.

My eyes shut tightly. I must be imagining things. I bet by the time I open them and look up, he'll be gone. He cannot be standing right in front of me!

"Alright, I get it. I'm sorry I bothered you," the voice says again.

My eyes snap open, and I look up at him. I suppress a gasp. There he is. Weight rested in one hip, his arms crossed neatly over his chest. Shikamaru in all his stoic glory. I sigh, not sure of what to do. My eyes widen when he starts walking away.

"W-wait..." My voice fails me, and it comes out as a whisper.

Shikamaru hears me though. He stops, and slowly turns around to look at me. "Yeah...?"

I clear my throat. I look down at the floor. My face is getting hotter by the second. "What did you need?"

He gives a small chuckle, and walks over to me again. "Just wanted to make sure you were alright. You hit the wall pretty hard back there."

Yes, I'm definitely blushing now. I lick my bottom lip, slightly wincing at the pain. "I could be better."

Shikamaru grunts lightly, and takes a seat next to me. I stiffen, my eyes getting really wide. "I see...I also wanted to apologize for my idiotic friends."

I shake my head. "It happens often. Don't even worry about it."

My hood is up and I can't see him. But I'm assuming he's close, cause his body heat is radiating through my jacket. I shiver lightly, and take a deep breath.

"It's kinda chilly out, huh?"

I nod. _Did he see me shiver?_

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

There's a long pause before he answers. "I'm not sure. I tend to layer my clothes, so I guess I don't really need one."

I nod again, letting him know I understand. The bell soon rings, signaling lunch is over. I grab my book bag and start to get up. Shikamaru follows suit.

"It was nice meeting you. I'm Shikamaru." He extends his hand out.

_I knew that._I don't say it out loud though, and just shake his hand. "I'm Kiba."

Shikamaru grins at me. "Right. Well, I'll see you around. Watch out for those walls now."

I nod, mentally kicking myself for that stupid stunt. Little does Shikamaru know, that we'll be seeing each other sooner than he thinks. We have the class after lunch together. But I wouldn't expect him to pay attention. Besides, he'll usually slip into class a little late and fall asleep until it's time to go.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to do it. Due to the fact that one-shots are annoying little hookerfaces. I'll be taking this story a lot slower. Not daily updates like my Gaara one.


	2. Chapter 2

Anywhere But Here

**A/N:** I realized that I like where this story is going. Although, the story itself isn't very good, I could honestly care less : As long as I like it.

* * *

Chapter Two

I walk into class, setting my bag down and taking my seat. God, how I hate Chemistry. I pull out my book, and place my bag in the seat next to me. I like lab tables. Since no one likes sitting next to me, I get a lot of room. I start to doodle on yesterday's notes, ignoring everyone else around me. My body stiffens when someone pulls out the seat to my right. The bell rings, and kids start to sit down.

"Is this seat taken?"

I peer up from under my hood to see Shikamaru pointing at my bag. I grab said bag and throw it on the floor.

I shake my head. "No. People don't really like sitting next to me."

Shikamaru doesn't hesitate to sit down. I bite my inner cheek. I shouldn't have said that. He's going to get curious.

"And why is that? You seem nice enough."

I shrug a little, my shoulders hunching in. Shikamaru grunts in confusion. My fingers curl painfully hard around the material of my shorts.

"No offense, but why are you sitting here?" I whisper. The teacher is writing on the board.

Shikamaru stares at me, his eyes barely widened. "Oh, I'm sorry. Does it bother you?"

I don't like lying. I tend to be a very straightforward person. "No. It's just odd. We've had this class for about three months and not once have you noticed me."

It appears my words stung. Shikamaru shakes his head. "You just look like the kind of person who wants to be left alone. But I'm here now."

I frown a little, and turn to look at where he usually sits. I should have expected this. "By choice or because you're friends seem to be missing?"

Shikamaru raises one eyebrow, his lip curled into a crooked grin. "How observant. My friends are currently at the park, killing the few brain cells they have left. I chose to stay behind because, believe it or not, I _have_noticed you in class before. I just hoped you'd give me a chance to try and get to know you. But you've proven that quite troublesome. Nice talking to you again..." He gets up and starts to push the chair in.

I grab his wrist, getting his attention again. I take a deep breath. "Listen...I'm sorry. Don't leave."

Shikamaru grins again, and takes his seat next to me. He clears his throat before he speaks again. "So..."

I look at him from the corner of my eye, barley turning to look at him. This is the most he's spoken in this class. He's usually asleep. I suck on my busted lip nervously, trying not to hurt it. Shikamaru notices this, and watches me as he speaks.

"What exactly was is that made you crash into that wall?"

_What the fuck!? I can't answer that! What am I supposed to say? 'Your gorgeous ass was staring at me, and I'm so into you that I can't see a solid wall in front of me when you look my way!?'_

I settle for the next best thing. Fibbing. I said I didn't like lying, never mentioned fibbing. Besides, it's not really lying. It's more like not fully saying the whole truth. You know, editing!

"I was distracted, and didn't pay attention to where I was going." See, that wasn't a complete lie, and I didn't fully tell him the truth.

Shikamaru sighs, a knowing smile plastered on his face. I stare at him for a bit, quite uncomfortable under his stare.

He holds my gaze, and he's still smiling when he mumbles, "A: Potassium..."

My eyebrows knit together, my expression contorted in confusion. It took me a while that the teacher had asked him a question on today's lesson. I look down at my doodled on notes, blushing at my ignorance. I need to start paying attention to my surroundings. Especially when Shikamaru's around.

* * *

**A/N: **I just noticed how short this chapter is. The rest are a bit longer than usual. Meh.


	3. Chapter 3

Anywhere But Here

**A/N: **This chapter was randomness. I was kinda tired when I wrote it. Making fun of my work will be seen as constructive criticism.

* * *

Chapter Three

Shikamaru spent the rest of fifth period with his face buried in his arms. I sat completely still those fifty-five minutes, unsure if he was asleep or not. I didn't want to move a certain way and startle him. Although, I kind of doubted that was even possible. He was so monotone, and lazy. But he made up for that with brains and beauty. Shikamaru was gorgeous. I find myself staring at his unmoving form. I feel myself tense up when he stirs, his head slowly lifting. Shikamaru, rubs the sleep from his eyes and gets up. Come to think of it, everyone is standing up.

"Aren't you going to your last class?" Shikamaru asks.

I look up at him, and it takes a bit to process what he asked. "Oh, shit! I didn't even realize the bell had rung."

Shikamaru shakes his head. I bet he thinks I'm a hopeless mental case. I grab my notebook and shove it in my bag, along with anything else I might have left behind. I slip the bag onto my shoulder, and shove my hands in my pockets. I look over to my right. _Why is Shikamaru walking so close?_

"What do you have sixth period?"

I carefully look over at him. "Um...English."

"Bummer...oh, wait. I have English right now too."

I sigh, _I know. We have class together. _Shikamaru stays quiet for a bit. "We have class together, don't we?"

This surprises me. _Is this kid reading my mind?_ I nod.

"Hm...alright. I wasn't sure. I tend to skip that class often."

I sigh again. _I noticed..._

Shikamaru and I walk side by side. That's before he gets tackled by a giggling blond kid. I know him from my second period. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Kind of a loud-mouth, but seems alright. Naruto's arms are wrapped around Shikamaru's neck, a forced piggyback ride taking place. Shikamaru rolls his eyes, and gives a low groan.

"Hey, Shika! You should have come with us. Oh, my god!" Naruto bursts into a fit of giggles.

"Is he okay?" I ask, keeping my distance.

Shikamaru nods. "He's just under the influence of illegal substances. The idiot..."

I smile. "You've never tried it?"

He scoffs. "Of course. But I don't do that as often as some of my friends do. Ow! Naruto, stop!"

I try and hold back a smile. Naruto is pulling at Shikamaru's ponytail, his eyes super wide.

"Wow...Shikamaru! Since when are you a girl?"

"What? I'm not a girl, idiot. You know that."

"Then why do you have a ponytail?" Naruto giggles.

Shikamaru sets Naruto down, making him walk. We resume walking towards class. Naruto follows close behind, his eyes focused on Shikamaru's hair. Naruto giggles again.

"Yes, you are a girl. Don't lie to me! You know only girls use hair-ties. Damn, I'm hungry." Naruto hiccups and chuckles.

"No they don't! Guys are free to put their hair up as well. You know what, I'm not going to talk to you when you're like this."

The bells rings, letting us know we're late. I look over at Shikamaru, who's looking back. Naruto starts to laugh, his hips swaying from side to side. His arms shoot up in the air, and he starts dancing.

"Oh, man! Shika, and you! Kid with the hood...dance with me! I love this song."

Shikamaru meets my puzzled look with his own. Naruto is holding our hands.

"Oh, man you guys! I can see the music notes in the air. Haha! It's like...I'm in three realities. And you're in it and your friend. But in the other realities, you don't know you're there."

I frown. Confusing right? Yeah, neither Shikamaru or I bothered to try and understand what he meant to say. Shikamaru just picked Naruto up, and draped him over his shoulder.

"Let's go, kid."

Shikamaru starts to walk towards the front doors, letting me know he's leaving. I sigh and start to walk towards class.

"Hey, Kiba! Aren't you coming?"

I stop dead in my tracks, my heart rate speeding up. I turn to see Shikamaru, with Naruto over his shoulder, waiting for me. I nod, and walk towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

Anywhere But Here

Chapter Four

I'm sitting in the passenger's seat in Shikamaru's car. Naruto is in the backseat, counting all the purple unicorn bunnies that he claims are chasing us. Shikamaru sighs when Naruto swears a certain 'Queen Fuzzy Bunny' has spoken to him in his head, and wants us to stop for ramen. I'm still sucking on my busted lip, and I can't seem to stop fidgeting. Shikamaru is a calm driver, ocassionally tapping on his steering wheel. I find myself stealing glances at him from the corner of my eye. The car soon stops, and I can see we've pulled up into a drive-way. Shikamaru's house isn't quite the way I pictured it. It seems a lot...bigger.

"We're here, Naruto." Shikamaru turns around to find said blonde boy staring at his fingers.

He rolls his eyes. "Now what Naruto?"

Naruto blinks a few times, the staring more intense. "Shika...I'm scared. I think aliens came into my room last night and engraved strange designs into my hands. They're everywhere!"

I smile, not being able to hold back a stifled chuckle. Shikamaru notices, and flashes me a crooked grin. I turn to look out the window, hoping he didn't see me blush.

"No, Naruto. Aliens don't exsist. Those are finger prints, making everyone unique. We've all got them. See, take a look."

Shikamaru leans over, showing Naruto his hand. Naruto's eyes widen, his breathing speeding up. He starts to pout and then bursts into tears. The crying boy attacks Shikamaru, grabbing onto his arm.

"Oh, my god! They've got you too! No, Shika. Don't give in to them. I can handle these guys. You don't need to be brave, man!"

I chuckle, and I can hear Shika sigh beside me. He soon gets Naruto off of him and steps out of the car. I follow suit, closing the door behind me. Shikamaru opens the door to the back seat, and gets Naruto to follow him to the front door.

Once inside, I can't help but keep my eyes from roaming. I don't even think Naruto recalls crying. Shikamaru and Naruto take their shoes off at the foyer, and I mimick their acts, placing my bag down in the process. I follow both of the into the large kitchen, sitting down at the dining table.

"Nice place..."

Shikamaru turns to look at me and nods once. "Hn..."

Naruto takes a seat infront of me. I don't notice he's staring at me until he's almost on top of the table, his face a few inches from mine. I gasp, startling Naruto.

My eyebrows furrow. "What...?"

"Are you bleeding?"

I frown, quite confused at his question. Naruto leans in closer, his eyes examining my face carefully. He reaches out and touches my cheek with two gentle fingers.

"The red marks on your face. Are you bleeding?"

I give him a puzzled look before I smile at him. "No. I'm not bleeding. But if you sit down, I'll tell you where I got them"

Naruto smiles and sits down on his chair. I lean in towards him and clear my throat. "They're scars. A few years ago, I was walking with my dog in to the forest by my house. There was a noise behind me, but I brushed it off. Bad idea, man, really bad idea."

I pause, and try not to laugh at Naruto's expression. "Then what?"

"I was attacked. A mutated bear, or at least that's what it looked like, came at me. I tried to stop him. But he slashed my face, leaving behind two scars to remind me of that horrible incident."

Naruto is gasping for air, his grip tight around the tablecloth. "I'm so sorry, man! That's horrible."

I smile, and look up at Shikamaru who looks amused. I then sit back, and cross my arms over my chest. "Don't worry about it. I was just kidding. They're tattoos."

Naruto stares at me, utterly shocked. Both Shikamaru and I are surprised by his loud laughter. I chuckle and just shake my head.

"Eat up. It might help ware off some of the effects."

Naruto looks down at the plate of food infront of him, and digs in. He passes out shortly after he's done, his light snore the only sound in the kitchen. Shikamaru throws Naruto's sleeping form over his shoulder, and motions me to follow him. We walk up the stairs and towards what I'm assuming is his room. Shikamaru lays Naruto down on his bed. We sit on the floor, our back against the bed. Shikamaru sighs and looks over at me, his expression soft.

His tone contradicts his look though. "Never. Smoke. Weed."

My eyes widen, but I have the urge to smile. I nod instead, and rest my head back against the bed.

"You got any brothers or sisters?"

Shikamaru shakes his head. "No, I'm an only child. Why? Where you hoping I could hook you up with a sister of mine?" he chuckles lightly.

I look away, too afraid to see his reaction. "More like a brother..." _But I can always settle for you..._

"Oh, you like guys?"

I nod, still too afraid to see his reaction. "That's cool. Never bothered me." I literally sigh outloud with relief.

"What about you, kid. Any siblings?"

"Yeah, I live with my sister, Hana."

"You don't say."

Shikamaru and I talk about random things for a few hours. I can feel myself falling harder for him with every passing second. I'm soon really into telling him a story of mine, and we end up buckling over laughing. We're now sprawled out on the floor, our sides hurting.

"How do you like school, Kiba?"

I tense up, getting up and pulling my knees towards my chest. "It's alright. I don't have any friends, but my grades are pretty good. You?"

Shikamaru stays on the floor, his arms crossed under his head. "I like it, I guess. My friends keep me grounded. As for grades, well I'm not doing so well. It's quite troublesome. I mean, I can pass with flying fucking colors. No doubt about it. But people tend to change when they see how academically advanced I can be," he rolls his eyes.

"I see..."

"Do you like living with no parents?"

"It's okay. Sometimes Hana can be a real bitch. She's just trying to prove that she can raise a teenage boy, you know?"

Then it hits me. Hana. Shikamaru doesn't say anything after my answer. I look around, desperately looking for a clock.

"What time is it?"

Shikamaru pulls out a cellphone from his pocket. "It's about to be five-thirty."

I shoot up to my feet, now panting. "I'm in deep shit!"

Shikamaru sits up, and watches as I run out his room.

I'm in the foyer, struggling to get my shoes on.

"What wrong?" Shikamaru asks, coming down the stairs.

"My sister. I was supposed to be home hours ago! I completely forgot. She's gonna be so fucking pissed!"

I grab my bag, and open the front door. "Sorry Shikamaru. I really gotta go. See you at school." I call out, as I run home.


	5. Chapter 5

Anywhere But Here

**A/N: **I'm not even sure where I'm going with this thing. I just posted for the sake of posting. People's reviews have got my brain gong haywire. But I appreciate the help.

* * *

Chapter Five

I sat, or tried to sit, under the same tree during lunch the next day. My hood was pulled up, in attempt to cover my whole face.

My body tensed. "Hey kid. Crazy outburst yesterday. Care to explain?"

Shikamaru sat next to the me, obviously wanting some kind of explanation for running out the previous day. I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want him knowing exactly what had happened.

"I was out after curfew. My sister doesn't like it when I come home late."

"Oh. You didn't get in trouble did you?"

I felt shoulders hunch in, unsure of what to say. "Not really. She just made me scrub down the whole house, and clean the dog kennels."

"Kennels?"

I nodded. "We've got about two dozen dogs. Not including Akamaru."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Damn..."

I chuckled, but regretted it when my side hurt. It hurt to breathe. Damn Hana.

_--Right after leaving Shikamaru's house:_

_Kiba ran as fast as his feet could carry him. The last thing he wanted was to piss off Hana. She tended to get vicious, when it came to disciplining Kiba. He slowed his pace as he walked up the front porch. His heart beat abnormally fast. Kiba entered his house cautiously._

_"Where have you been!?"_

_Kiba turned around, revealing a very angry older sister. She stood with her arms crossed neatly over her chest. Her eyes were narrowed, making Kiba shiver. _

_"I-I was...at a frien-friend's house."_

_Hana made it towards Kiba in one long stride. Kiba winced when her hand came in contact with his cheek._

_"Don't you lie to me!"_

_Kiba shook his head violently, "I'm not Hana! I'm not lying." Tears threatened to spill from his eyes._

_This time her fist came in contact with his face. Kiba wasn't going to fight back. He knew the rules. Kiba deserved this, and he knew it. Not only that, but Hana was his elder. Not to mention a girl. Kiba took every hit, kick and punch. His nose was bleeding, the gash on his lip had re-opened, and he possibly even had a sore rib or two._

_"That's for lying! Now clean this house, and after that you're cleaning out all twenty-four kennels."_

_Kiba had stayed up until two in the morning cleaning those dog kennels._

I tried to sigh, but it hurt to do so. I was quite exhausted. Shikamaru noticed this, and tried peeking under my hood.

"What are you doing?" I was starting to panic. Shikamaru was the last person I wanted to see Hana's discipline methods.

My reflection in the bathroom mirror this morning was pretty grusome. My cheek, lip, and jaw were bruised, the skin around my left eye a deep purple.

"Did you sleep well Kiba?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I'm really tired."

I yawned, resting my head back against the tree.

"Oh, looks like someone partied pretty hard, eh?" Shikamaru elbowed my side, making me yelp in pain.

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, man. I'm sorry. Did I really hit you that hard?"

I bit back tears. Shikamaru had accidentally hit my injured rib. "No, Shikamaru. I just...my side hurts really bad."

"Why? What happened last night?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I could feel my eyes start to slip shut. I was really, really tired.

"Don't worry!? I barely touched you, and you yelped in pain. Kiba, I need some answers. Are you sure you're alright?"

Kiba had nuzzled into Shikamaru shoulder, snoring lightly. Shikamaru bit his lip. _He fell asleep. He must be in pretty bad shape._He decided it was best to let to boy get his rest. When the bell rang, signaling lunch was over, Shika stayed behind with his sleeping friend. He wasn't sure what to do, other than let Kiba rest on him. Shikamaru felt his arm twitch. He gave in, and wrapped one arm around Kiba's small waist.

_God, he's so tiny._

Even in his sleep Kiba complained about the pain. He had winced when Shikamaru pulled him in closer. He had rested his head on top of Kiba's, breathing in the boy's scent.

_Jeez, it's so intoxicating._

Shikamaru let Kiba sleep until the final bell rang. He pulled his arm away, and gently shook Kiba's sleeping form.

"Hey, kid. Wake up..."

Kiba sniffed, his eyes fluttering open. "What?"

Shikamaru smiled. "You fell asleep."

Kiba sat up way too quickly. He yelped again, grabbing his side. "Ugh...ow. I see. What time is it?"

"It's after school. You need a ride?"

Kiba looked up at Shikamaru with wide eyes. That was a bad idea. Shikamaru reached into Kiba's hood, cupping his jaw.

"What happened?"

Kiba pulled away. "Nothing. I should go..."

He got up, walking away as fast as he could. Shikamaru couldn't help but be worried.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm hungry.**

**A/N: Well, here's an update. It's short and sweet, but an update nonetheless. I would have written more, but I'm currently at work, and I really shouldn't be doing this. -sarcasm- Oh, I'm such a rebel. It's my thrill for the day. **

**I'm not sure where I want this to go. I'll review everything tonight. Eww, the format looks odd. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Anywhere But Here

My heart pounded painfully hard against my chest as I ran home. I was already twenty minutes late. Hana would be beyond furious. A tremor passed through me as I thought of what she might do. I wasn't in the condition for another beating. My ribs throbbed, my muscles aching in protest as I pushed myself to run faster.

"Oh, man," I buckled over, trying to catch my breath.

Everything hurt. I gasped when the front door opened. To my relief, it was Akamaru. I sighed and fell to my knees, the sudden scare taking a toll on my already tired body.

"What is it boy?" I patted his head as he came near me.

Akamaru whined, and pressed his nose up against my arm. He was worried. He could tell I was hurting. I chuckled lightly, only to groan in pain that the action had caused.

"I'm fine, boy. Is Hana here?" He sniffed, shaking his head.

I got up off the floor, picked up Akamaru and stepped into the foyer. I set my book bag down, and stepped out of my shoes. What a long day this has been. I slowly make my way up to my room, my sore ribs embracing the soft bed. Akamaru jumps out of my arms, making himself comfortable.

I pat the spot next to me. "Come here, boy."

He groans, but get up and carefully climbs on my chest. I sigh, burying my face his soft, white fur. It smells like grass, dog food, and dog shampoo. It's a comforting smell. One that I've learned to like, and have associated with good times. I inhale deeper, sighing as I do so. Akamaru groans again.

I smile. "Sorry."

My mind eventually trails off, my fingers curling around Akamaru's fur. I smile, butterflies suddenly trying to burst out of my stomach. I had slept on Shikamaru's shoulder. Best of all, he had let me. I still couldn't believe I had actually fallen asleep in his presence though. I bit my lip, feeling suddenly guilty.

I gasp when Akamaru jumps off me, barking and scratching at my door. "What is it, boy?"

He growls. I frown and get up, opening the door for him. Akamaru bolts down the stairs, barking the entire time.

"You crazy animal. What are you-"the doorbell rings, causing me to tense up. No one ever comes to visit us. So that's why Akamaru had been barking.

"Coming!" I call out, taking the stairs slowly, and one at a time.

Is it possible to die where you're standing, but still be able to see what's going on? I'm not so sure, but I think I should look it up. Why? I think I've just had a heart attack, but I can still see Shikamaru standing on our front porch. I open the door quietly, hoping he keeps his back turned toward me.

"Whoa…hey…" Shikamaru turns around when Akamaru runs out and jumps against his leg.

I bite my lip, my cheeks hot. "I'm so sorry! He-He…I don't know…I'm sorry," I scramble around trying to pick up my insane dog.

Shikamaru grins and shrugs it off. "Don't worry about it."

I hold Akamaru close, panting almost as hard as he is. "Hi. Um…what are you doing here?"

Shikamaru raises one eyebrow, slowly pulls one hand out of his pocket and points his thumb towards his car. "I could go…if you're busy."

"No! No…I'm not busy. I'm, uh, surprised is all. I didn't expect for you to come here. What-What do you need?" I blush even redder when I start to stammer.

Shikamaru smirks. "Nothing really. I just, well, I wanted to know how you're doing?"

I let out a strained laugh. "How I'm doing?"

He nods. "Isn't that what friends usually do? I mean, I noticed something was wrong, and the bruising… Kiba, I was just a little worried. Well, that's an understatement. I was very concerned. I thought I could come up and check on you."

I smile. This is one of those rare occasions that I would probably never get to witness ever again. Shikamaru rambling.

"I'm fine," I assured him," I just didn't want my sister to know I was home late. She's anal about punctuality. Uh, did you want to come in? Or was that all you needed?"

He shrugged once. "I guess I could stay a while. If…you're up for company."

My heart starts that insanely fast beating again. I swear this kid is going to kill me one day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Anywhere But Here**

**A/N:** Woohoo for updates. It's been so long since I updated that I wasn't sure what happened in my own story. Ha. Anyuway, here's another one.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Just when I thought that my heart couldn't beat any faster, it decides to attempt to jump out through my mouth. I smile at Shikamaru, not sure what to do next. Shikamaru flashes me a small grin.

"So…are you up for the company or not?"

I laugh nervously. "Yeah! Yeah…Yes. Come in." I step aside, letting him into my home.

I can't help but bite down on my lip when I notice him looking around. Then it hits me. Shikamaru, he's in my house. _In my house. _I let out a small, shaky breath.

"Uh, are-are you hungry, or thirsty?" I wiped my clammy palms on my jeans.

Shikamaru stepped out of his shoes, looked over his shoulder at me and shook his head. "I don't want to be any trouble. Thank you, though."

I stammered. "No, it won't be any trouble. Anything you need, you-you can tell me." And I meant _anything._

Shikamaru thought for a bit. "Do you have any tea?"

I smiled. "Three kinds. Lemon, chai, and green tea. Which one would you like?"

"Hmm…chai. If you don't mind."

I sighed. "Not at all. Follow me."

I led Shikamaru and Akamaru into the kitchen. Shika sat down, looking around at the small room. My kitchen wasn't fancy. It had its typical stove, sink, wooden cabinets, a white refrigerator, and a small table with three chairs. I walked to one of the cabinets, pulled out a kettle, filled it with water and set it on the stove. Once I turned it on, I turned around to find Shikamaru staring at me. I licked my lips, and looked away, not wanting him to see me blush.

"Uh, A-Akamaru, are you hungry?" I reached under the sink for his food before he answered.

Luckily, Akamaru barked and jumped off his seat, running towards me. I poured the food into his bowl, put it away, and slowly walked over to sit with Shikamaru. Well, that distraction didn't last long.

"You have a very nice home. I really like it," he mused, looking out the window over the sink.

"Thanks. My grandparents owned it. They passed it down to my father, and they passed it on to my sister Hana and me when they died." I paused, expecting Shikamaru to act in some sort of weird way.

To my surprise he tilted his head ever so lightly, and sighed. "I'm sorry." And that was it. He then sat there, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, yeah, Hana sort of raises me now. She works in town, while I go to school. N-nothing interesting."

"What does your sister do?"

"She works at a bank. It pays rather well actually. She hates it though," I chuckled," Hana isn't much of a people person."

Shikamaru found this funny, and chuckled as well. His laugh made my skin feel all prickly. I couldn't be sure, but I think I zoned out at that moment because Shika cleared his throat. I looked up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"The kettle, I think it's ready," he pointed over at the stove.

What an idiot! My eyes widened, my face burning hot in embarrassment. Now that I actually paid attention, the kettle was really loud. I slid out of my chair and walked over to the stove to make our teas.

I set Shikamaru's in front of him. "There's sugar here if you'd like some," I pushed the little white bowl towards him.

"Thank you."

He added some sugar, sipped it, and turned to look at me. "What happened to you Kiba?"

The sound of my name on his lips caused me to hold my breath. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru reached over to me, only to stop a few inches from my face, and pull back. "You're in pain. I can see it in your face, and when you walk. I barely touched you today, and you yelped. _Yelped_, Kiba. That's not normal."

I grinned. "I've never been quite normal, to tell you the truth."

He shook his head. "I understand if you don't trust me. I'm okay with you not telling me exactly what happened to you. Just…assure me that you're alright. That these bruises are some weird result to a crazy night, that won't happen again."

I struggled to swallow down the knot in my throat. "I'm fine. Just a bit sore. It's nothing I can't handle, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed, nodding. "Fine. I suppose that will suffice. For now."

My heart fluttered anxiously. "Shikamaru…you don't have to worry for me. Nothing's wrong."

He scoffed. "That's why you're covered in bruises?"

I stammered. He was right. What was I supposed to say to that? "They look worse than they really are."

Shikamaru scoffed again. "Alright then. And I suppose there's nothing wrong with you ribs as well, and that limp you had today is worse than it looks, right?"

"Don't worry about it please. It's not that big of a deal. I got home late, my sister had a hard day at work, and I know the rules. Please, she knows what she's doing. And believe me, you don't want to question her disciplinary methods," I started to breathe really hard, the anxiety almost overwhelming now.

"Your sister beat you…because you got home late," he exhaled sharply," I don't know how to feel about that."

Oh, great. Now what was I supposed to say? I sipped my tea, just to have something to do instead of just sitting there.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm sorry."

I couldn't help but frown. "What for? You didn't do anything."

"On the contrary; I've pried into your life. You were right when you said not to question your sister's disciplinary methods. She's your elder, your legal guardian. Who am I to question her?"

"Shik-"

"No. I mean it, Kiba. But just because you have a point doesn't make me okay with it. I care about my friends, whether I met them two years ago, or two days. I don't want you to give her an excuse to hit you ever again."

I nodded. "A-Alright."

"Good. So from now on, I'll be dropping you off after school. You'll ride with me, and I bring you home. That way you'll never be late. Sound alright?"

I could feel the stupid expression on my face. But I was frozen stiff. Shikamaru had just offered to drive me home after school from here on out. Holy crap.

"Kiba, I won't take no for an answer," he placed one arm on the table, and leaned forward.

I exhaled sharply. "Well, then, I guess I have no choice."

Shikamaru cracked a smile. "Of course not. I should probably get going. Thank you so much for the tea. It was delicious. I'll pick you up tomorrow, let's say, 7:30 a.m.?"

I frowned. "I thought school let out at three in the afternoon."

Shikamaru chuckled. "They do. I just thought that since I'll be bringing you home, why not pick you up and drive you to school as well."

Was this the best day ever, or what?

I nodded. "Seven-thirty it is. Thanks for dropping by."

I followed Shikamaru into the foyer, and watched him as he put his shoes back on. He then opened the door and stepped outside. I stood in the doorway, my body rested against the doorframe.

"Why didn't you ask about my parents when I told you they had died? Anyone else would have pounced on me with pity." I couldn't help but ask.

Shikamaru turned to look at me, and shrugged. "I thought you'd tell me what happened in your own time. I didn't want to push what seemed like a sensitive subject."

I smiled. This guy was amazing. "Thank you. It is a very touchy subject. I appreciate that. Really, I do."

He nodded once, and walked to his car. I waved at him before he got in, and watched him as he drove away.

Sleep was nearly impossible that night. I kept replaying this afternoon in my head, my heart racing every time I recalled him telling me he'd pick me up tomorrow. Oh, jeez, he was picking me up tomorrow! I bit my bottom lip, stifling an excited squeal. My life had definitely taken a turn for the better.

***

I should have taken sleeping pills. I woke up extremely tired. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at my reflection. I had already changed my outfit three times. I pulled at my band T, and then pushed up the sleeves on the long sleeve I had under. I loved this outfit before. So, then why did it look so wrong now? I groaned, and ran my fingers through my hair. It was a pleasant messy, and I liked it. On most days. But again, today, I hated it.

"Kiba?" I heard Hana coming down the hall.

I held my breath as she pushed the bathroom door open. "Yes?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but paused, looking quite confused. "There's someone downstairs. He says his name is Shikamaru. That he's here to pick you up?"

I gasped. "He's here?! Now?!"

Hana scoffed as I bolted past her. "Who is he?" I heard her ask from the bathroom.

I had run into my room, desperately trying to locate my shoes. "He's…a friend. From school."

Hana walked into my room, laughing. "You actually have friends?"

I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my jacket and messenger bag. "Not really…just him."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Why is he here?"

"He's taking me to school. He _can_ take me to school…right?" I was scared of her answer.

Hana shrugged. "I suppose. Well go on, then. Your _friend_ is waiting."

I nodded, and ran past her. "See ya…"

Shikamaru was in the foyer on one knee, petting Akamaru. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so adorable.

Shikamaru stood up."Hey there. How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

He shrugged with one shoulder. "Eh, I'm okay."

I approached him and Akamaru, picking up the small dog when I got to them. "Go upstairs, boy. I left my door open."

Akamaru barked lightly, jumped out of my arms, and disappeared up the stairs.

Shikamaru looked over at me. "You ready?"

I nodded. "Good, let's go," Shikamaru motioned me to follow him.

I blushed when he opened the door to the passenger's seat, waiting until I got in to close it. He then walked around the front of his car, and got in as well.

"Sorry for being here so early. Naruto called me this morning, and asked if I could give him a ride."

I chuckled. "How is Naruto these days?"

Shikamaru looked over at me and smiled. "Better. Turns out the stuff he smoked last time was laced with something. He's not sure with what, but he said he'd like to try it again."

I laughed at that, acquiring a small chuckle from Shikamaru.

"Have you ever done anything like that?" he asked suddenly.

I cleared my throat, a little shy to answer with the truth. "Yeah, actually I have."

"Like what?"

I sighed. "A few things I probably shouldn't have. Uh, weed, E, salvia, mushrooms, and a few things I never got the name of."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at me. "I underestimated you."

I gulped. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. I'm sort of impressed."

I looked out the window, attempting to hide another blush.

Naruto's house wasn't far. Only ten minutes away from my house. Naruto greeted me with a huge wave as he walked up to the car. I smiled weakly, waving back.

"Hey, I know you! Sort of…don't I?" he climbed in the back seat, his arms rested on both front seats.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Yeah, we got a ride together. I'm Kiba."

Naruto laughed. "Oh, yeah! I remember now. How's your face? No more encounters with mutant bears?"

We all laughed. I couldn't believe he had actually remembered. "No, I haven't been out to the woods in a while."

Naruto chattered away the whole car ride to school. Shikamaru didn't really talk; he mostly listened to how I answered Naruto's questions. I usually sneaked a peek to his reactions, but he remained expressionless.

Soon enough, we arrived at school. Shikamaru pulled up to the curb, stopping in front of the main building.

"Thanks for the ride, homo. I'll see you later," I frowned at the name Naruto called Shikamaru. What did that mean?

Naruto then grabbed his stuff, waved at me, and got out. I took that as my cue, grabbed my stuff and started to get out of the car. I gasped when I was yanked backwards from the hood of my jacket. I landed with a low huff, resting awkwardly on the seat.

"You're staying with me." Shikamaru said simply.

"Uh…" I was a little confused.

Shikamaru sighed. "I thought we could get some coffee."

He had already made a U-turn and was now driving on the street. "Put on your seatbelt. Do you want to get me in trouble?"

"N-No," I buckled up, my heart racing.

"No, you don't want to get me in trouble, or no, you don't want coffee?" he watched the road as he spoke.

I gulped. "No, I don't want to get you in trouble."

He looked over at me and flashed me a small grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Anywhere But Here

**A/N:** Short and sweet. I'm really loving this story. I appreciate everyone's opinion, especially those who have been a bit harsh. It helps me grow as a writer, and there's always room for improvement. Enjoy kids.

* * *

Chapter Eight

**RECAP**

_Shikamaru sighed. "I thought we could get some coffee."_

_He had already made a U-turn and was now driving on the street. "Put on your seatbelt. Do you want to get me in trouble?"_

"_N-No," I buckled up, my heart racing._

"_No, you don't want to get me in trouble, or no, you don't want coffee?" he watched the road as he spoke._

_I gulped. "No, I don't want to get you in trouble."_

_He looked over at me and flashed me a small grin._

I sat at a booth of a very dim coffee shop, sipping my hot drink. I looked around taking in the atmosphere. It was a very relaxing place, with soft, mellow music coming from hidden speakers. There were small round tables, lit by little red candles, some with blue ones. The wooden floor was dark, and worn. The wooden booths were the same color as the floor, the material of the cushion a forest green.

"I like it here. What's this place called? I've never even seen it." I looked over at him and had to bite my tongue to keep from smiling.

He was leaning back, his arms crossed under his head as he watched me. "It's called Catalyst Café. I found it one night when one of my friends had had too much to drink."

I nodded. "It's a nice place."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Yeah."

I sighed. This was too good to be true. All of these amazing events came on too quickly, too suddenly. How did my life go from awful and lonely, to this? Something had to be up.

"Why did you bring me here?" I stared into my mug, looking at the odd shapes the foam created on top of the coffee.

"What do you mean?" He rested his arms on the table, leaning on them.

I licked my lips, not able to look up at him. "Why this all of the sudden?"

"This?" he frowned.

I motioned to us sitting so, so close, and the coffee. "_This. _Why is it that you decide to talk to me now? What changed?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I can leave if you'd like me to."

My heart clenched. "No. No, don't do that. It was just a question. I just don't get it."

"What is there to get? I saw you at school, decided I'd speak to you; I _did_ speak to you, and now we're here. Isn't that a common way for people to meet? To make friends?"

He made me feel like an idiot. "Never mind. Just… forget I asked."

Shikamaru scooted even closer, if that was possible. I tensed up as I felt his body heat radiating through to me.

"Why do you find it so odd that I would want to talk to you? I see nothing wrong with you."

I scoffed. Or a choked form of a scoff. I could feel his breath on my shoulder. "I mean it, Kiba. Why is it so hard for you to believe that I want to be your friend? That I want to be around you."

"It was just so sudden. We had class together for so long, and then one day-- I was just surprised, I guess. Besides, your other friends are so much more different than me. I just assumed you'd see me the same way they do."

"How do you think they see you?"

I gulped. He would not back off, and it was making me nervous. "Um, I don't know. Some kind of loser. Things get around at school. They must have heard something."

"Like what, Kiba? Why are you so worried?" he whispered.

"Well, people are always calling me names. False rumors have started. I didn't know whether you were talking to me because you really wanted to, or-"

"Stop." He raised his hand for a quick second, and then set it down on the table.

I looked over at him, eyes wide. He stared right at me, his eyes intense. "This isn't some kind of a joke. I talked to you _because_ you're not like my friends. They're fun to have around sometimes, but none of them have interested me half as much as you do."

_Thanks for the ride, homo. _Naruto's voice shot through my mind. My face flared up as I realized what Shikamaru meant.

"I interest you?" my voice was a low gasp.

Shikamaru grinned, nodding slowly. "Very much."

I sighed, a weird sense of relief washing over me. My nerves went back to going berserk once he linked his fingers with mine.

"I really like you Kiba. There seems to be something about you that I cannot. Whether it be the way you always flush when you're nervous or that invigorating smile of yours. That's how I was able to tell. You never blushed when talking to Naruto. That and the way you looked at me that day you crashed into the wall."

I gasped. "You remember that?" I nearly groaned.

He chuckled quietly, possibly trying not to hurt my feelings. "Of course. It scared me at first. I wasn't sure if you had gotten hurt or not. But it was rather adorable."

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me? It would have saved me so many near heart attacks."

"I needed to make sure I had a chance," he mumbled.

I looked down, laughing. "You, a chance? Of course you did! I thought I was the one that would have never had a chance."

He shrugged. "We should have talked before this. We wasted so much time."

I nodded in agreement. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you liked guys?"

"You never asked."

I thought about that for a bit. "Good point."

I grinned shyly. "What time is it?"

Shikamaru sighed. "We're late."

My eyes widened. "Please tell me you're kidding."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. For once, I lost track of time."

Shikamaru held me down when he saw the panic in my eyes. I knew he could tell that I wanted to bolt for the door.

"We-We have to get going! They'll call Hana, Shika. Didn't I tell you how she feels about punctuality?! She'll kill me," I was breathing hard.

Shikamaru grabbed my face with both hands, the intention of a kiss making my worries suddenly disappear. He hadn't kissed me though. Shikamaru had simply gotten close enough for me to inhale his warm breath.

"What…was I saying?" I blinked a few times, trying to make sense of my surroundings.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Naruto has his second period as a T.A. for the attendance office. I can call him, and he'll manage to pull some strings. How do you think we get away with so much stuff?"

"Oh. And he'd do that for us? Take the tardy off record, I mean?" I was amazed by what these kids could do.

"Sure, but I'll be asking him to clear our whole day. How do you feel about coming over to my house?" he mindlessly brushed a strand of my hair away from my eyes.

I smiled, my stomach fluttering in excitement. "I'd like that…"

Shikamaru flashed me a cute grin. "Good. Excuse me for a second then. I'll have to step outside to call him. This place has horrible reception."

I nodded, watching him as he slipped out from the booth we were in. Once he was out of sight, I fell back against the seat. I exhaled sharply, trying to catch my breath. Just his presence was enough to stimulate me completely. I leaned my head back, wondering how things had changed so suddenly. It was absolutely amazing.

"Done. We're free for the day. Ready?" Shikamaru snapped me away from my thoughts.

I looked up at him and grinned. "Yeah, let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Anywhere But Here

**A/N: Been a long time, huh? Luckily, I just got a computer! Meaning you all get more post more often. Yay. This is part re-cap, part Chapter Nine. Enjoy. It's a little slow, but it's something.**

**

* * *

**

_I grinned shyly. "What time is it?"_

_Shikamaru sighed. "We're late."_

_My eyes widened. "Please tell me you're kidding."_

_He shook his head. "I'm sorry. For once, I lost track of time."_

_Shikamaru held me down when he saw the panic in my eyes. I knew he could tell that I wanted to bolt for the door._

_"We-We have to get going! They'll call Hana, Shika. Didn't I tell you how she feels about punctuality? She'll kill me," I was breathing hard._

_Shikamaru grabbed my face with both hands, the intention of a kiss making my worries suddenly disappear. He hadn't kissed me though. Shikamaru had simply gotten close enough for me to inhale his warm breath._

_"What…was I saying?" I blinked a few times, trying to make sense of my surroundings._

_Shikamaru chuckled. "Naruto has his second period as a T.A. for the attendance office. I can call him, and he'll manage to pull some strings. How do you think we get away with so much stuff?"_

_"Oh. And he'd do that for us? Take the tardy off record, I mean?" I was amazed by what these kids could do._

_"Sure, but I'll be asking him to clear our whole day. How do you feel about coming over to my house?" he mindlessly brushed a strand of my hair away from my eyes._

_I smiled, my stomach fluttering in excitement. "I'd like that…"_

_Shikamaru flashed me a cute grin. "Good. Excuse me for a second then. I'll have to step outside to call him. This place has horrible reception."_

_I nodded, watching him as he slipped out from the booth we were in. Once he was out of sight, I fell back against the seat. I exhaled sharply, trying to catch my breath. Just his presence was enough to stimulate me completely. I leaned my head back, wondering how things had changed so suddenly. It was absolutely amazing._

_"Done. We're free for the day. Ready?" Shikamaru snapped me away from my thoughts._

_I looked up at him and grinned. "Yeah, let's go."_

Once in the car, I began to get really nervous about going over to Shikamaru's house. I mean, I had been there before, but we'd be alone this time. Things were a bit more serious than the first time I had been over. We were friends now. And the potential of us being something more dug itself into my mind, making me that much more nervous.

Shikamaru and I stood in the foyer, taking our shoes off. Even the second time, his home was breath-taking. But then I glanced over at him, and he'd beat any view any day.

"What?" he asked, noticing my ogling.

I chuckled. "N-Nothing. What are we going to do?"

He took my hands, gently twining our fingers together. "What ever you like," he sighed leading me upstairs.

I watched the steps as a light pink shade spread across my face. Was he being suggestive? My skin tingled, my lower stomach stirring at the thought of Shikamaru wanting to do something with me. I doubted it though. It was way too soon.

To my surprise, Shikamaru pulled me into his bed. I was unsure of what to do. If I made a move and he didn't want me to, he might think I was desperate. Which I wasn't. Not really. I mean it had been a while, but I wasn't desperate. Oh, who was I kidding? I wanted this kid, bad! But if he was expecting me to do something, and I didn't, I'd look like a prude. And then he'd make me wait longer, thinking he was doing me good by waiting. I shook my head; who's to say he even wanted to sleep with me? The guy hadn't even kissed me yet…

"What is it?" he asked, coaxing me to lie down.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I cleared my throat, hoping he hadn't noticed me deep in thought.

"You shook your head. How come?"

Shit. I bit my lip, raking my brain for a way around the truth. "I was just...thinking."

"About?"

Great. Now what was I going to say? "School. I was wondering whether or not there was something important I needed to do today. I don't, and so I shook my head. I didn't mean for you to see that, sorry."

I bit my inner cheek. And the lies keep on coming. I hated lying.

"Oh, I see. Well, I suppose that's good then."

Wow, I couldn't believe I got away with that.

"Now, how about you tell me what you were really thinking?" Shikamaru tilted my face back to look at him.

My mouth dropped a little, utterly shocked by this. Shikamaru just watched me, a small grin on his lips.

"How—"

"You're cheeks went a little pink when you shook your head. Since when does school make you blush?"

Why did he have to be so observant? I licked my lips, hoping this next fib would work. "I wasn't expecting you to let me on your bed so soon," I joked, gently nudging his side.

Shikamaru turned to look at me," We could go downstairs if you're not comfortable."

I scoffed. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm comfortable," Oh, was I ever!

To further emphasize my point, I crossed my arms under my head and sighed, slowly shutting my eyes. I sighed again when I felt warm fingers tracing my jaw line. His fingers felt rough, attempting to be gentle.

"I'm not made of glass you know," his fingers brushed against my lips.

I opened my eyes to find Shikamaru smiling sadly. "What is it?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want to hurt you. You're bruises seem to hurt still," the tip of his finger touched the light purple blotch on my face.

"Don't worry about it. I heal rather quickly. They don't hurt anymore. Honest," I watched as he scanned my face, his eyes finally meeting mine.

My mind jumbled once I realized he was leaning in, getting closer by the second. To my disappointment, he kissed he underside of my jaw, completely missing my lips. I exhaled slowly, my heart beating painfully hard. Just because he hadn't kissed me properly didn't mean that I had missed the fact that his lips were still against my skin, his nose nuzzling against my pulse.

Unfortunately, that ended too soon as well. I sighed and stared up at his ceiling, unsure of what to do next. My heart rate picked up again once I felt Shikamaru's fingers touching my palm, slowly moving up towards my wrist.

I winced suddenly, feeling a harsh sting where Shikamaru's fingers had stopped. "What's this?"

I looked down and nearly passed out. Shikamaru had found my self-inflicted wounds. Shikamaru sat up, his expression a combination between anger and pain.

"Are you doing this to yourself?" he asked, his tone strained.

I sat up as well, shaking my head trying to figure out an explanation that he might find suitable. Nothing came to mind, so I turned my face away, my bottom lip sucked in between my teeth. I was embarrassed and angry. Embarrassed because he had found my wounds, and angry because I knew I was the reason for him being upset. I sat up, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

"Look at me, Kiba," his voice had softened.

Tears swelled up in my eyes as he grabbed my face and made me look at him. "Did you do this to yourself?"

I nodded. "I think I should go home now."

Shikamaru frowned and sat up, his hand rubbing the back of my neck soothingly. "What? Why?"

"Don't-Don't you want me to go home?" I didn't know how to react. Never had I been put in the position of having to explain myself like this.

He gave a shy little chuckle. "No, I don't actually. But if you don't feel willing to be here, I can take you home if you like. All I'd like to know is why you do this to yourself?"

Shikamaru stared intently at the scars and the wounds that were only a few days old. I shrugged, not knowing how to answer him.

"I've always done it. It's a way of…coping, I guess. High school hasn't been easy for me," I whispered, tears pooling my eyes again.

"Academically? Jeez, Kiba, I can tutor you if you want. Just stop—"

"No, my grades are alright. I'm talking about life in general. Kids aren't so nice to me at school, the teachers aren't any better, and then having to deal with my parents dying," I choked on a sob, "It builds up. It's just so hard," I bit my lip trying to keep myself from crying.

"You can talk to me you know," Shikamaru cupped my jaw, wiping a stray tear off my chin.

"No," my voice broke," No, I don't want to burden you with all of this. It's too much. I just met you."

"Tell me. What do I need to do for you to trust me?" he whispered, his breath suddenly fanning over my face.

I shook my head. "Trust isn't the issue. I just don't want to come on too strong and scare you away. I don't want you to go just yet."

"Who says I'm leaving?"

My heart contracted. "Thank you. For caring. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. Is that okay?"

Shikamaru cupped my jaw. "Of course that's okay. I plan to be around you for a while, if you don't mind," he flashed me a shy grin. I shook my head. Shika continued, "You take your time. I'll be here when you're ready."

Oh God, I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to jump on him and kiss him, bite him and hold him close. Instead, I gulped and linked my hands together. I didn't trust them.

We lay back down and Shikamaru changed the subject. We got a bit more familiar with our backgrounds. Shikamaru's father was the owner of a very large corporation, which explained the huge house and the nice car. He said that his father traveled a lot, and that's why Shikamaru was almost always home alone.

"It doesn't bother me anymore though. I've grown rather accustomed to it. After spending a few Christmases on your own, you grow calloused to my father."

I didn't know what to say. So I just laced my fingers with his and hoped he understood what I was trying to say with my lack of words. He grinned at me. His parents were divorced, and his mother lived about 1,700 miles away with her new boyfriend, who was dramatically younger than Shikamaru's mother.

"Did you choose to live with your dad?" I asked quietly.

Shikamaru shook his head. "My mother left me. She said I would get in the way of her new relationship."

I bit my lip. I shouldn't have asked that. "I…Shikamaru, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"How could you. But don't worry. I've grown used to it."

I hugged him for lack of being able to come up with anything remotely appropriate to say. Shikamaru tensed, but eventually hugged me back. Shikamaru was opening up to me. This was incredible, and yet I felt guilty; guilty, because I chose to keep my past a secret. I just hoped he truly understood.

[Later that day]

It was around three in the afternoon, and I stood in my doorway waving good bye to Shikamaru. He stared intently at me for a few moments before focusing back on the road and driving away. I stepped inside, closing the door and sighing. What a wonderful afternoon. I had learned so much about Shikamaru. I had gained his trust, and even though I didn't get my kiss, he had admitted to having interest in me. I rubbed my face, still not being able to fully wrap my mind around the events that had taken place. My thoughts were interrupted when a loud bark came from the top of the stairs.

"Hey! Come here Akamaru!" I bent down on one knee and motioned him over.

My dog bolted down the stairs and jumped right into my arms. I fell back laughing and tried to keep Akamaru from licking my face.

"Wait! Ahaha, stop you crazy dog!" His tail wagged so fast I could hardly see it.

I removed my shoes and stood up. "Are hungry? Huh?" Akamaru barked, spinning excitedly.

I walked into the kitchen and reached for his bowl. After feeding Akamaru, I sat at the kitchen table and watched him eat. Shikamaru's face suddenly popped into my mind's eye. I smiled, remembering how he smiled at me from across the booth. We had gone out to eat lunch at a local Korean Barbecue. Never had I seen him smile so much. I liked it. My face felt hot as I thought of how every time I made him laugh he would reach over and stroke my cheek.

That night I could hardly sleep. I couldn't stop smiling. When I finally did manage to sleep, I didn't get much rest. Shikamaru had invaded my every dream. Not that I minded, but it was distracting. I couldn't even remember what he had been doing in my dream. All I could remember was his presence, and how it made my heart beat ridiculously hard against my chest.

When I got up that morning, I was tired but I was excited. I got to see Shikamaru again. Best of all, he was picking me up for school. I walked into the bathroom and showered. As I brushed my teeth I didn't fail to notice that my bruises were practically gone. I had told Shikamaru that I healed quickly. I stared at my reflection, slightly tilting my head. I looked odd. My face was healthy-looking, not its usual sunken in and somber look. My eyes were brighter too. I was…happy.

My head turned toward the door when I heard our doorbell ring.

"Oh, crap!" I was still in just a towel. I poked my head out of the bathroom and heard Hana talking.

"Yeah, he's upstairs. Why don't you go up there and check on him? I'm sure he should be almost ready."

I gasped. No, Hana! I was not ready! In fact, I was practically naked! I ran into my bedroom and sorted through my clean laundry. Style was not my main concern right now. Getting clothes on was number one on my list. I settled on some jeans, a mesh shirt stopping half way down my bicep and a T-shirt over it. I slipped on some socks and managed to get one shoe on.

I stopped when I heard the knock on my door.

"C-Come in."

The door opened dramatically slow. Or at least that's how it felt to me. Shikamaru stepped inside, looking too tall, his shoulders slightly pulled inward. He looked out of place. My room was way to ordinary to hold his intense presence. He grinned, "Hi."

I couldn't help but chuckle nervously. "Hey…"

Shikamaru pointed his thumb in the direction behind him, "Your sister said it was okay for me to come up here."

"I heard. Don't worry about it. Uh, just take a seat while I find my shoe?"

Shikamaru nodded and did as suggested. I noticed his eyes wandering. "I like your room."

I snorted. "Right. You don't need to be polite."

"No, I mean it. It's very…you. I really do like it."

I smiled and help up my shoe. "Found it."

The ride to school was odd. I was talking way too much, but Shikamaru only seemed to enjoy my enthusiasm. He kept surprising me by asking me questions when I thought he hadn't been listening. Once we reached the parking lot, I stopped and took a deep breath.

Shikamaru turned off his engine and looked at me. "You talk with your hands a lot. Did you know that?"

A familiar blush crept up my cheeks. He smiled, "But usually when you're really excited."

I choked on words I didn't have. Finally my mind cleared for a second. "You know, it sucks that you're so observant."

He grinned. "Let's go."

I followed suit and listened to something Shikamaru was saying when he suddenly stopped. "Aw, crap. This is going to be quite-"

"Troublesome?" I finished for him. We both sighed.

* * *

So, give me a bit of time kids. Everything I'm writing is brand new and fresh and It's been a while so I'm rusty. But I really hoped those of you who care enough to read enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

Anywhere But Here

**A/N: Anyone ever heard Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy? I love that song. READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

Shikamaru rested his weight on his hip, his arms crossed neatly over his chest. "You've got to be kidding me."

Naruto was in front of the school, on the ground, with a kid in a headlock. He hand one arm wrapped tightly around the other guy's throat, his other hand pulling at the kid's hair. "Say it!," Naruto growled.

The guy coughed. "You're crazy!" he managed to choke out.

Naruto tightened his grip, making the kid panic as his breathing was further restricted. "Say it you fucking prick!"

"I…," cough, "I'm sorry."

Naruto stood up dragging the guy- who was currently in the middle of a coughing frenzy- by his hair and straight towards us.

"Go ahead! He's right here. Say it! To _his_ face," Naruto was practically growling.

The guy I recognized now. I had third period with him. His name was Jiro Nakamura. He was particularly nasty to me from time to time. Jiro looked up at me, his eyes wide.

"Sorry…"

Naruto scoffed. "Mean it!"

"I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry, Inuzuka! I never meant to hurt your feelings."

My eyebrows raised in shock. "Oh. Um…okay. Thank you?"

"Can I go now?" he meekly asked Naruto.

Naruto simply dropped Jiro. "Watch your fucking mouth next time."

Jiro Nakamura walked away clearly embarrassed that half the school had seen the events. Shikamaru and I turned our attention towards Naruto, who was grinning in contentment.

"What did he do…exactly?" Shikamaru hesitantly asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Naruto gave us a tiny shrug. "He was talking shit."

"About?"

Naruto's gaze turned in my direction for a split second and then back to Shikamaru. He gnawed at his bottom lip before speaking, "Kiba."

I turned away, knowing this was only going to lead to trouble. Shikamaru exhaled sharply. "What was he saying?"

"Well, he said that Kiba likes to-"

"Wait…" I was on the verge of hyperventilation. My heart was about ready to jump through my chest. "Please, don't say it. Whatever he was saying, just keep it to yourself. For now…please."

Tears burned my eyes. The last thing I wanted was for Shikamaru to know all the crap people were saying about me. I needed time to face this. I wanted to spend some more time with Shikamaru before he found out something that would cause me to lose him.

I let out a shaky breath. "I should go."

"Kiba!" Shikamaru took a firm hold on my wrist. I turned to face him, and instantly wished I hadn't. His brow was pulled together in concern. I didn't want Shikamaru to worry. "Kiba, don't leave. Look, whatever it is, we can get through it."

The lump in my throat only grew. He said we. I slowly shook my head. "Thank you, Naruto. For sticking up for me. But I don't want to involve you. Not in this."

I didn't look at either of them as I spoke. "I…," I strained to get my hand free. Finally, Shikamaru released my wrist, "…should go."

I began to walk away, wanting to hide so Shikamaru wouldn't see me cry. "We're already involved," I heard a monotone voice call out.

I stopped walking. Shikamaru continued when I didn't move. "We're your friends, Kiba. Whether you want us to be or not."

I sniffled, tears rolling off my chin. I held my breath when I felt Shikamaru's hand against my waist. I could feel his body heat radiating onto my back, his steady breath against my ear. I hadn't even heard him walk up to me.

His voice was barely a whisper. "I'm not going to push you into telling me what it is that's hurting you. Just know that when you're ready to talk about it, I will be there. Also, I'm not just going to let you walk away from me, Inuzuka."

My heart stopped.

"I can be quite selfish sometimes. And honestly, I'm not ready to let you go just yet." Shikamaru turned me around, his hands on my upper arms, our faces an inch apart. "Am I understood?"

I wasn't breathing. I couldn't move. Shikamaru's jaw clenched. He was waiting for an answer. Was he giving me an option?

I licked my lips and nodded. "Understood."

Shikamaru blinked, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "We're going to be late."

He let go and motioned for Naruto to follow as we headed to class.

It was hard to focus during my first two periods. Third period was a little odd because that was the class I had with Jiro Nakamura. Jiro looked up when I had walked into class, but as soon as he saw it was me he quickly turned away.

Once lunch time came around, I did the same thing I did every day. I went to my locker, grabbed something to eat, and sat under the tree I usually sat under. Today's meal consisted of pizza and an Arizona Iced Tea. I shook the can and popped the tab, taking a long drink.

"Hey!" I looked up and for some reason it shocked me to see Shikamaru walking over to me with the rest of his friends.

My stomach dropped and suddenly, I wasn't so hungry anymore. Naruto was the first to reach me. He sat to my left and began eating his lunch. Shikamaru smirked at me and sat to my right.

"Where have you been?" he asked his arm draped over the leg he had pulled up towards his chest.

I licked my lips, which had suddenly become dry. "Here. I've been here. Why-"

"Um, everyone, this is Kiba. Kiba, this is Neji, Sakura, Hinata, and," he cleared his throat before he introduced the last boy," Sasuke."

They all nodded their greetings. I knew what all their names were; I recognized their faces from my classes. What I didn't understand was why they were sitting with me.

"Shikamaru told them about you," Naruto was speaking with his mouth full, "They wanted to meet you. Well, most of them…"

Shikamaru glared at Naruto. "I just mentioned your name and that we had been hanging out. And-"

Sakura cut in, "Nothing has ever peaked Shika's attention the way you have. We wanted to see what all his fuss was about." The girl giggled.

I bit my lip and whispered, "I peak your attention? Is that even possible?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and smirked at me. "Don't make fun of me."

My jaw dropped as I struggled to find the right words. "I'm not making fun of you!"

Both of us were still whispering, everyone's attention suddenly focused on us. We turned to look at the group. Shikamaru cleared his throat as I dipped my face and blushed. Everyone burst into a fit of chuckles. Well, everyone but that Sasuke boy.

After lunch was over, Shikamaru and I walked to Chemistry together.

"What did you think of them?" Shika asked as we reached our class room.

I shrugged. "They were nice. I wonder what they thought of me."

"They liked you." He sounded like he was stating a fact. But I wasn't convinced.

"How can you be so sure? What if they acted like they liked me for your sake?"

"I doubt it. But if it came down to that, screw them."

I scoffed. "They're your friends."

"Sure. But if they don't care for the person I like, they can go. No one is obligating them to stay my friend so they can bitch about who I date."

"We're not dating," it came out as a tiny whisper.

By now we were at our lab table. Shikamaru stroked my cheek and licked his lips. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against mine and sighing.

"Give me time."

Wait! What was that supposed to mean? Did he want to date me?

"What?" I pulled away looking around to see if anyone had seen Shikamaru and I so close. Not that I was ashamed, I didn't want to give people another reason to talk.

Shikamaru smiled at me. "We're friends now, but if you'll have me, I'd really like to take you out in the near future. Okay?"

My heart beat hard in my chest. I couldn't trust my voice so I just nodded. "Just give me a little time." Again, I nodded.

Shikamaru and I stood up at the same time when the bell rang. We said nothing as he walked me to our English class. I stood right by the door and turned to face him. "Will I see you later?"

"Sure."

I grinned. "Okay. Where are you going to go now?"

Shikamaru slowly raised an eyebrow. "To class…"

"Really?" I instantly ducked my head, embarrassed of outburst.

Shikamaru was laughing quietly. He placed two fingers beneath my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. Shika tilted his head, shaking it. "You… are wonderful," his thumb traced my bottom lip.

English class was kind of weird with Shikamaru in there. He sat, slouched in his seat, but awake for once. He kept glancing up at me, catching me staring at him. Occasionally he would smirk and shake his head at me. I just sighed, thankful that he had finally noticed me.

After the final bell rang, Shikamaru and I stood, silently making our way over to the parking lot.

"It was nice having you in class," I mumbled, keeping my eyes averted as I buckled in.

"Suddenly I wish I had gone more often."

He chuckled. Shikamaru pulled out onto the street and turned the radio on low. "I was wondering. If you're not busy, do you think I could… hang out at your place for a bit?"

My head snapped in his direction. Was he really asking to come over?

"I mean, if you're okay with it. I have to go home to an empty house. I'd rather spend my afternoon with you." Shikamaru looked straight ahead as he said this. His expression was unreadable.

It took me a while to process what he was asking. Finally, at a red light, Shikamaru turned to look over at me. "Kiba?"

"Sorry." Disappointment was clear in his face. I smiled, "Sorry I zoned out. This is new to me. You're the first person to ever be truly nice to me in these past four years. Of course. Of course you can come over."

Shikamaru nodded and focused back on the road. I looked down at my lap, not expecting Shikamaru's next move. He had reached over and linked our fingers together. I bit my lip when he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

We got to my house in no time. Or at least it seemed that way to me. I had to concentrate on breathing because all I could think about was Shikamaru's fingers interlaced with mine, his thumb rubbing tiny circles. Once he turned off his engine, he kissed the back of my hand before letting go and stepping out of the car. I took three quick breaths before following suit.

Shikamaru walked behind me, waiting patiently as I got the front door open. We stepped inside and removed out shoes.

"Akamaru!" I set my book bag down in the foyer and walked towards the kitchen. I chuckled when I heard my dog little paws pattering down the stairs. I turned my attention to Shikamaru. "Are you hungry? Thirsty, perhaps?"

"I'll take water for- Whoa!" Akamaru had jumped right onto Shikamaru's lap.

"Oh, my God! I am so sorry! Akamaru, get off!"

It surprised me to hear Shikamaru laughing. Akamaru was licking his face, his paws rested on Shika's chest.

"It's okay," Akamaru settled on Shikamaru's lap and sneezed.

They both sat looking at me. I let out a deep sigh. "He's not usually like this. He's kinda hostile around new people."

"Maybe he trusts me?" Akamaru barked in agreement. To prove his point he bent his head back and licked Shikamaru's chin.

I smiled. Well, it was nice to know that my best friend approved of my crush.

Shikamaru and I ended up going up to my bedroom. We lay in my bed watching a movie, Akamaru fast asleep in his doggie bed. But no matter how hard I tried to focus I couldn't. Shikamaru was too close to me. He lay on his back, his arms crossed under his head as he focused on the screen. I lay with only one of my arms tucked under my head, the other one rested between the two of us. After a while, Shikamaru sighed and stretched, turning onto his side, still looking at the screen. Now I was just fully aware of Shikamaru's hand only a few inches from mine. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on the movie with no success. I stopped breathing when Shikamaru reached for my hand.

"You don't mind if I hold your hand, do you?" he pressed his lips against my temple.

I tried to regain composure. "No. It's fine." I tilted my face up, hoping to catch his lips in an "accidental" kiss, but instead my lips brushed his nose. Shikamaru looked straight at me and grinned.

"Was there something you wanted?"

YES! I would really like for you to just kiss me already! I gulped. "No. Not really."

Shikamaru's lips touched mine for a split second. It wasn't even a kiss. It was more like he was curious about how my lips felt, and decided to use his lips to find out with a quick brush to my mouth. But even that small gesture was enough to get me going. He was after all the guy whom I dreamed of having for so long. My eyes slipped shut as my breathing picked up. I mindlessly touched his face, feeling the hint of stubble, the sharp edges of his jaw, and those lips. I felt my lower stomach begin to tighten at the overwhelming need to have him on me, in me. I didn't care.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Kiba, maybe we should—"

I realized what I was doing and felt the familiar heat of embarrassment flood my cheeks. I scooted away a bit, putting some space between us.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, not being able to look at him, "I don't know what got into me."

Shikamaru laughed. "Calm down. You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that if you wanted to kiss me, just do it."

So my intentions were that obvious?

Shikamaru grabbed me from the front of my shirt pulling me close. My eyes slipped shut when he fully pressed his lips against mine. The room got too hot all of the sudden, my skin feeling warm and prickly. My breath was short and not coming as fast as I needed it. Shikamaru pressed his tongue against my lips, pushing past them and into my mouth. I paused wanting the taste of his mouth to become engraved into memory. I kissed back, wanting him closer than he already was. After a while, I pulled back slowly, gasping for the much needed air. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, noting that he was actually blushing.

"I'm sorry. That-that probably wasn't the best moment to do that. I got ahead of myself," he mumbled, his eyebrows pulled together in concern.

I leaned forward, catching his lips in a quick kiss, nipping gently. "No you didn't. It was the perfect time. I would have been too shy to try it, even though you told me it was okay."

I nuzzled my face against the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around me. "So, you really didn't mind."

"Of course not. I've been dying for you to kiss me," I admitted timidly.

I couldn't help but chuckle when I heard Shikamaru's heart beat erratically in his chest. He was always so cool and collected. It was weird to be able to hear the one part of him he couldn't control. But it was nice knowing, I had caused that reaction.

* * *

**A/N: I want to start writing a new story. It will involve Kiba and Kankuro. The storyline is going to reflect a lot of what's going on in my sad, pathetic love life. I need a way to vent. Let me know if you all think that would be cool. I'll decide later, and possibly let you know my decision. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Anywhere But Here

**A/N: I know, I know. I hate posting such short entries. But I have Criminology homework to do and I've been putting it off. The honest truth, I haven't worked on this fic in sooooo long that I kinda forgot where I was going with it. Any suggestiongs as to where you as readers would like to see this story go, I am open for anything. Just send me a quick message or something. Enjoy, for great things ccan sometimes come in small packages.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

[TWO WEEKS LATER]

Shikamaru hadn't kissed me again. Although, he did hold my hand a lot and touched my face any chance he got. During lunch, I would usually sit between his legs, my back rested against his chest. Shikamaru's friends still sat with us, but we were always in our own little world, never noticing what was going on with our surroundings.

The end of the second week had rolled around. I was walking towards our usual hang-out spot with Naruto. Shikamaru had started meeting me at my locker to go get food, but today he hadn't shown. This worried me, but Naruto assured me everything was okay. I carried out without concern. That was until I saw Shikamaru and Sasuke standing at our spot. They were arguing.

"What's going on?" I whispered, watching intently.

"Uh, maybe we should wait…" Naruto stated hesitantly.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, even with my hearing, and that frustrated me. All I could see was Shikamaru, his arms crossed over his chest, and Sasuke speaking through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed. Sasuke paused, and I could see Shikamaru's lips moving. I gasped, pushing my food into Naruto's arms before running towards them. Sasuke had slapped Shikamaru. Sasuke grabbed his book bag and walked away. When I reached Shikamaru, he was licking the corner of his mouth.

"What happened?" Shikamaru didn't answer me. He didn't even look in my direction.

"Shika…" Naruto walked up behind me, "Maybe you should tell him."

Shikamaru sighed, not looking at me when he spoke. "He's my ex."

My stomach dropped. "What?" My book bag dropped to the floor.

"Sasuke and I used to date. But I broke it off with him about four months ago. We couldn't get along. I couldn't stand him after three weeks."

"When where you planning on telling me this?" I was upset.

"I was going to tell you. Eventually…"

I laughed. "Eventually? Are you kidding me! We've practically been all over each other for the past two and a half weeks. Had I known…"

"What? What would you have done, Kiba? Go on, enlighten me." Was Shikamaru mad at_ me_?

"I wouldn't have let it get as far as its come. It's obvious he still has feelings for you. Did you know how he felt?"

Shikamaru simply nodded. "Then why would hang around with me in front of him? I don't want a broken heart on my conscience!" I picked up my formerly discarded book bag and stormed off.

Shikamaru ran after me. "Kiba, wait."

I whipped around. "What for?"

"I'm sorry." Well, that was slightly unexpected. Shikamaru continued, "I don't know why I didn't say anything. I didn't want to make things awkward for you."

"But it was okay to make it awkward for Sasuke?"

"No, that was wrong of me. Look, I'll apologize to him. But, can you blame me? I warned you, I can be a tad selfish when it comes to what I want."

"Shikamaru, warning me doesn't justify it."

Shika hung his head. "I know. I just…wanted you close. I wanted to hold you. Is that wrong?"

I took Shikamaru's hand in mine and pulled him between two of the school's buildings. We were now fully concealed from the rest of the school. "Not in the slightest bit." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Let's just say I've been in his position. I can't help but feel bad."

Shikamaru nodded. "I understand. So, what do you want to do now?"

I shrugged, tightening my grip around his neck. "You tell me."

"All I know is that I want you."

I was beaming. I pressed my forehead against his. "I want you, too. More than you know."

Shikamaru let out a tiny groan. I could hear his quick heartbeat. Thank goodness for the Inuzuka hearing. Suddenly, Shikamaru's warm lips were pressed against mine. Shikamaru sighed, his fingers slowly tangling themselves into my hair. I held on to him to keep from falling. My knees had gone unusually weak. Shikamaru deepened the kiss, silently asking permission into my mouth. I conceded, our tongues meeting in a heated mess. I wanted entrance to his mouth, but ultimately he won. He pinned me against the nearest wall as he explored my entire mouth. I moaned into the kiss when he pressed himself against me. Suddenly we pulled back, the shrill bell ringing throughout the school. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, flushed.

Shikamaru cupped my jaw. "Would you like to go out tomorrow night?"

* * *

**A/N: Keep in mind, the faster I finish this story and the GaaraxSasuke one I have the faster I can get to posting the KibaxKankuro one. Anything helps. I just need something to get my wheels turning -sniffs air- Smells like teen spirit...**


	12. Chapter 12

Anywhere But Here

**A/N: My brain is so drained! The next chapter will include an idea submitted by a rather nice reader. Thank you so much for your ideas earthbender068.**

* * *

Chapter 12 

_Shikamaru cupped my jaw. "Would you like to go out tomorrow night?"_

I nodded. "That'd be nice." I tried to seem like it was no big deal, but my heart begged to differ.

Shikamaru pecked my lips and took my hand, leading me to class.

-After School-

Shikamaru and I were decided to hang out at my place after school. When we first walked in, I was surprised when I saw Hana in the living room.

"H-hey. Uh, you remember Shikamaru, right?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Mm-hmm. What about him?"

"We'll be upstairs. Is that okay?"

Hana shrugged. I sighed, momentarily relived. Shikamaru and I proceeded to climb up the stairs. I was just waiting for—

"Don't forget I have Inuzuka hearing as well," she called out in a sing-sing tone.

I stopped, grinding my teeth. And there it was. The thorn on my side I had been waiting for. Shikamaru simply laughed and placed his hands on my waist and nudged me forward, pushing me up the staircase.

That was about forty-five minutes ago. I had temporarily forgotten about that and was now working on some chemistry homework. I sat with my legs crossed, hovered over my books, my head in my hands.

"This will be the death of me," I muttered, my words muffled by my hands.

Shikamaru chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

He was on his side, his head propped up on one of his arms. His other hand was gently combing through my hair. I leaned backwards, by back rested on his chest.

"This homework. It's going to kill me. I literally have a headache now."

Shika sighed. "Let's see what we're dealing with. Okay, combining chemical A with chemical B, produces a…" he continued to read out loud.

"I stopped him with a peck to his lips. "Don't you do homework?"

He shook his head. "No. I usually ace the tests and that gets me a good enough grade to pass."

"Really? Wow…"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's not that big a deal. Kinda troublesome having to attend class when I could be sleeping…" he yawned as if to make a point.

"You want to take a nap? I could finish this later." I rested my weight on him, slipping my fingers under his hair tie and slowly pulling his hair free.

He gave me a crooked grin. "I would say no. That you needed to do your work instead, but that would only make me sound like a hypocrite."

He grabbed my face between both hands. "But I have a better idea."

"Hmm?" I could feel myself starting to get a little frisky.

"Something better than napping." Shikamaru's nose touched mine.

"What's that?" I caught his bottom lip between my teeth. He groaned, and kissed me.

We both stopped when Shikamaru's stomach growled. We looked at each other and laughed. Shikamaru fell back against my pillows, blushing.

"How—"

"Rude of me! I'm not going to ask, because your stomach says otherwise. How about we go downstairs and eat first? I'm rather famished myself.

With a small grimace and a groan, Shikamaru followed me to the kitchen.

"Oh, just in time. I just finished making dinner." Hana switched off the stove, turning to look at us.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked as she passed by me, heading towards the hallway.

"Um, no. I'm going to go take a shower and I have to run a few errands in town." She took a few steps closer to me, gripping my jaw in one hand. My brows pulled together, hoping Shikamaru wouldn't see. Thankfully, he was leaning against the counter, staring out the window.

"I want you to behave. If you do anything you're not supposed to, I will know. Got it?"

I nodded, hoping she would let go. Hana flashed me a grin. "Good."

I rubbed my sore cheeks. "Thanks for the food," I meekly called out. Hana simply kept walking. I sighed and turned to look at Shikamaru. "Shika, sit down. I'll make us some tea."

Shikamaru sat at the table, watching me as I filled the kettle with water. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

He dug his nail into our already worn tabletop. "I have a few things planned."

"Are you going to tell me?"

He shook his head. Shikamaru didn't look at me as he spoke. I wondered what was wrong. "Is everything okay?"

Shikamaru nodded. I sat adjacent from him and pulled his face up to look at me. He grinned when I pouted at him. "Wanna tell me the truth?"

He sighed. "Your sister isn't very fond of me." It wasn't a question.

I sat back, "It's not that she doesn't like you. She's kind of overprotective."

"Kind of?" Shikamaru scoffed.

"She and I, we've been through a lot. She's seen the worse side in people. Even though I've had my fair share of that as well, she's just trying to be an older sister."

"I understand. But will she ever stop glaring at me?" he chuckled. Shikamaru wasn't being accusatory. I sighed. I had really hoped he hadn't noticed. But once more I had forgotten just how observant this gorgeous boy could be.

"She'll stop. Eventually…" he grinned when I did.

After making the tea, I set down our plates and we ate. While Hana was gone, Shikamaru and I did a lot more than homework and napping. I lay on my bed, back against my pillows, my arms over my head. I felt so small. Shikamaru was able to keep me restrained with one hand, his lips and teeth assaulting the side of my neck. His free hand was roaming up my shirt, back down and across my waist band. Suddenly he stopped. I panted, confused.

"Why'd you stop?"

Shikamaru was hovering a foot above me. I attempted to kiss him, but he pulled back, making me miss his lips by a good few inches. Shikamaru laughed, and finally leaned in to kiss me again. I sat up when he let my wrists go.

"I have a question for you."

I frowned, suddenly worried. But this was Shikamaru, what was there to be worried about?

"Do you have feelings for me?"

I laughed. When I looked at Shikamaru, I stopped. He was being serious. I let out a slow breath. "You know that I do."

"I want to hear you say it."

I grabbed Shikamaru's face and kissed him. "I like you Shikamaru. I like you a lot. And I love nothing more than spending time with you."

A light blush spread over his face. "I feel the same way. This is why I would like to make our relationship official. If you'll have me."

"Are you asking… You want me to be your—"

"Boyfriend. Yes."

I sucked in my bottom lip, and nodded. "Yeah! Hell yeah!"

Shikamaru snickered, and let out a deep sigh. "You had me worried for a second there."

I kissed him. "You are so unsure of yourself." I teased, kissing him again.

He pulled back, his face looking a little somber. "There's something else I'd like to know. Something, I think I _need_ to know."

Now I was getting nervous. "What is it?"

Shikamaru grabbed my hand, his fingers inching towards my wrists. "These… what is it you need help coping with? What's going on with you?"

I stopped breathing. Shikamaru noticed and coaxed me to look up at him, pecking my lips.

"Okay. But, are you sure you want to know?"

He nodded. "Yes, I want you to tell me everything. I-if you're okay with it."

I smiled, "I'm okay with it. Hmm, where do I begin? What do you want to know first?"

"You said you did this," he touched my scars, "as a coping mechanism. Is it just a coping mechanism?"

"Sort of. It helps to distract me from everything else. Do you remember when I told you that things get around, and that I was afraid of what you thought of me?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Well, people like to talk trash," I focused on my lap, unable to look Shikamaru in the eye.

"Trash. Like that day with Jiro and Naruto." I nodded. "Okay. Like what? I've never heard anything."

I sighed. "Well the most recent ones are that I'm suicidal because I cut myself. I'm not though. I swear it. Last year, the one thing almost everyone was talking about was that…" the words seemed to stick to my throat.

Shikamaru traced his thumb over my bottom lip. "Please, keep going."

I gulped. "They were saying that I had slept with a teacher."

I was afraid of what he might think, but life wasn't ever really nice to me. If I lost Shikamaru after this it would only be expected. I paused and peeked up at him. Shikamaru was expressionless, listening closely.

I went on," I didn't do that either. Not tech-technically. Um…," this time I couldn't hold the tears back.

Tears flowed freely and profusely as I recalled that dreaded day. "I was taken advantage of," I whispered, my voice breaking.

"What?" Shikamaru's hands shot out to grab mine.

I wiped at my face. "Yeah, he, uh, he asked me to come in after school. He had wanted to talk about a paper I had written for the class. I tried to stop him, I did! But he was so strong, and he overpowered me fairly quickly. He attacked me, and threatened me to keep quiet. I never did it willingly like people like to say I did."

"How did people find out?" his voice was strained.

I shrugged. "I think someone might have seen."

"And no one said anything?" this was the loudest Shikamaru had ever been around me. I tensed and shook my head.

"Fuck, I am so sorry. Does this person still teach at school?"

"Yes, he does. I see him almost every day actually," I chuckled humorlessly.

"Who is he?" Shikamaru's tone went dark.

I shook my head." No, no. I-I can't. No one will believe me."

"That's ridiculous! They have to!"

"No, they don't. Besides everyone knows I like guys. They'll only accuse me of enticing him. I can hear it now, and I'll only get in trouble. Look, it's my senior year. I won't have to deal with it much longer."

Shikamaru scoffed. "You can't let him off the hook! He hurt you, he took advantage of you! Don't you want justice?"

"Yes, I'd like that but—Do you want me to finish telling you or not?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Continue…"

"Like I was saying, they said I slept with that teacher to boost my grade up. But that obviously never happened. I get called all kinds of names. Like easy and a whore. Fag is a common one, even though I hate the word. But of course name-calling doesn't have to appeal to the one being teased, now does it? People have told me I'm sick and that I'm a freak. But what am I going to do about it? Everyone thinks the same thing."

"Excuse me? I find that a little offensive. I don't think that way about you," he brushed my hair away from my eyes.

"You're the exception, I suppose." I gave a one-shouldered shrug.

Shikamaru sighed and lay back, pulling me down with him. "I don't like it. Teens are cruel. People…are cruel."

"That's high school for you. They're not going to change, so I've gotten used to ignoring everyone."

"Is that why you wouldn't speak to me the first time I walked up to you?" he asked quietly.

I laughed. "Sort of. To tell you the truth, I remained quiet because I thought I had hit my head too hard. I couldn't fathom having you standing in front of me, much less talking to me!" I chuckled.

Shikamaru's silence worried me, and so I peeked up at him. He seemed to be thinking. "Why would you think that?"

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I wanted to talk to you? Alright, so I admit that from the beginning the first thing that caught my eye was your looks, but I feel I know you a bit better now. There's a lot more to you than meets the eye."

I wanted to say something back, to thank him for such a nice compliment. But no words came to mind, so I kissed him. Cause now, I could. Finally I pulled away and just watched him. His lips were moving, but I couldn't hear a single word. Shikamaru said he had been attracted to my looks. No one had ever said that too me before. I was floating.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Were you listening to me?" he had a crooked smile on his face.

I stared, trying to memorize his expression. I had never seen Shikamaru looked so amused.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something that you had mentioned. What were you saying?" I licked my suddenly dry lips, and smiled.

"Never mind. I was kind of listing what I like about you, but now I feel a little…shy, I guess." Shikamaru chuckled, his head dipped down in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to zone out. Tell me, please." I raised his chin, my thumb accidentally grazing over his bottom lip.

Shikamaru looked straight at me, his expression unreadable. "Everything Kiba. To tell you the truth, I can't pick a favorite because it's all my favorite.

I couldn't help but stop breathing. I closed my eyes and pressed my nose to the underside of his jaw. "I feel the same way. I like everything about you. Especially…" I leaned closer, brushing my lips against his, "your lips." I kissed him.

"So, what took you so long?"

"What do you mean?" he was playing with my hair.

"Why didn't you mention any of this earlier?"

"I told you Kiba. I was afraid. What if you had rejected me? What if you thought I was disgusting for liking guys, you in specific? It's happened before, you know."

I started at him intently. "Really? Who?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. That's the past, and you are my present. Finally."

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned...**


	13. Chapter 13

Anywhere But Here

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. And thank you to my lovely

Miss Moonshine. This wouldn't have been possible without you. I love you..

_"Why didn't you mention any of this earlier?"_

_"I told you, Kiba. I was afraid. What if you had rejected me? What if you thought I was disgusting for liking guys, you in specific? It's happened before, you know."_

_I stared at him intently. "Really? Who?"_

_He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. That's the past, and you're my present. Finally."_

Shikamaru and I were standing in my foyer. After telling practically everything there was to know about Kiba Inuzuka, my heart felt much lighter. Well, because of that and because he was kissing me.

I heard myself let out a tiny moan as his hand touched my lower stomach. Shikamaru had me pressed up against the various coats and jackets hanging off our coat rack, his tongue tracing every inch of my mouth as his hands wandered.

Much to my disappointment, he pulled away, his lips barely lingering. "I should go," he whispered, pressing a kiss against my jaw.

I groaned, "What time will I see you tomorrow?"

He pressed against me, kissing me lightly. "I was thinking around four. I know it's kind of early, but-" I stopped him with a peck to his lips.

"It's perfect. I'll see you at four then." Shikamaru smiled and kissed me one last time before heading home.

That night, I could hardly sleep. But I tried relaxing and I allowed my thoughts of Shikamaru lull me to sleep. I hugged my pillow and took a deep breath. My heart stopped. I took another breath, inhaling deeply. My pillows smelled like Shikamaru. I groaned, burying my nose against the soft cushion, taking in his scent. It was intoxicating. Shikamaru Nara. He was mine. Shikamaru Nara was my boyfriend. I bit back a giggle, feeling ridiculous for feeling so good. Never had I felt this happy before.

"Damn..." I buried my face against my pillows again, chuckling.

I jerked up when I heard a small yip from the foot of my bed. Akamaru was glaring at me. "What?" He snuffed, showing me he was annoyed. I scoffed, "Well excuse me for being in a good mood."

He snuffed again, snapping his teeth together. I laughed, "Alright, alright. Come here and we'll go to sleep."

Akamaru let out an annoyed growl before coming over to curl up on my chest. I sighed, my fingers curling and combing through Akamaru's fur. Soon enough, my eyes began to feel heavy. I didn't even realize when I fell asleep.

"Kiba!" there was a knock on my door. I coughed when Akamaru stood up on my chest, constricting my breathing.

"Aka! Get off!" I picked up the small dog, setting him down beside me. There was another knock. "Kiba! Wake up!"

I groaned. "I'm up, I'm up! Yeesh..." I swung my door open to come face to face with a very irritated Hana.

"Kiba, it's almost noon. What are you still doing in bed?"

I looked over at my clock, the lime green numbers staring back at me. I scoffed lightly, "It's 11:30, on a Saturday."

Hana rolled her eyes at me. "Just get up. There's breakfast on the stove. I need you to feed the dogs while I go into town. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "Alright. Well, I'm leaving right now. Don't forget to feed the dogs."

"I won't!" my tone a little more irritated than I intended. Hana held my jaw, squeezing in warning. "I'm sorry. Still half asleep..." I breathed out.

She let go without another word and began walking away. "Wait!" Shit. I really shouldn't have snapped at her.

Hana turned to face me. "Um... I was planning on going out today. I-"

"With who?"

I licked my suddenly dry lips. "Shikamaru Nara." My heart skipped a beat.

Hans frowned. "You've been hanging out a lot with this kid. I'm not sure I like that."

Crap. "Hana..." my tone was pleading now.

"How old is he?"

"Eighteen."

She cocked an eyebrow. "How does he do in school?"

Fuck. "He's really smart. Passes every test with no less than a 95 percent." I wasn't lying!

That seemed to impress her. "He should probably tutor you then. What about his parents?"

"He lives with his dad. They're divorced." I didn't need to mention that his father was hardly home. Much to my surprise, she nodded. "Just don't be home too late."

"What's too late?" Hana narrowed her eyes. I dipped my head. "Not too late. Got it."

With that said, Hana walked away and out the door. I jumped when Akamaru barked at my feet. "Hungry?"

He barked again.

I chuckled and didn't have to say anything for him to follow me into the kitchen. Akamaru ate noisily, not even turning to give me a second look. I just shook my head and walked off to grab something for myself.

Feeding the other dogs wasn't that hard. It was just annoying. I'd have to open the chain link fence just a bit for me to squeeze through in order to set down the food for every kennel. A few times the dogs would jump on me, spilling either their food or water. I'd growl, having to refill the water bowl, but I didn't bother with picking up the food.

When I walked back inside, I was covered in dirt and dog hair and muddy paw prints. I huffed, wanting so bad to just collapse onto my bed. But I was filthy. Instead I fell into my floor, sprawled out and tried catching my breath. I grunted when Akamaru came in, jumping right on my chest and licking my face.

"UGH! Aka! Get off!" But he , and continued to to lick at my face and ears. Eventually, I couldn't help but just laugh as ge snuffled at my ticklish ears. "Alright, alright! I give up!"

It was 3:53 in the afternoon. Hana wasn't home yet, and it was seven minutes until Shikamaru was due. Make that six minutes; it was now 3:54. I sighed and lay back on my bed, but jolted right back up when I heard the door.

"Shit. Okay. Um.. Akamaru, I'll see you later. Don't make a mess," I practically ran downstairs, took a fee deep breaths and opened the door.

"Hi," my breath was caught in my throat. Shikamaru was wearing an olive green fitted T-shirt, tight black jeans and a grey hoodie. I swallowed hard.

"Hey," he smiled when I spoke.

"Ready to go?" I nodded a bit too eagerly, making myself blush. I locked the door behind me and was about to walk past him when he took my wrist, "Wait," he pressed my back against my front door, his lips pressed softly against mine.

My knees went weak, and I had to hold onto his shoulders to keep from falling. Shikamaru sighed into the kiss, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist as he deepened the kiss. I tried so hard to keep from moaning, but his taste was just so amazing. I let out a shuddered breath when he pulled away, my lower lip still sucked between his teeth. He pecked my lips once more and chuckled breathlessly. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself," he pecked my cheek. "Ready?"

All I could do was nod. Shikamaru smiled, took my hand and led me to his car. I dipped my head, embarrassed when he opened the door for me, "Shika-"

"Hey, it's a date. I want this to be special. Not that opening your door is exactly special," his brows pulled together.

I kissed him. "It's special." I traced his lower lip with my thumb before kissing him again and getting in the car.

I sat in the passenger's seat, fidgeting nervously as Shikamaru made his way around to his door. I heard his phone ring, his hand at the door handle. He sighed and peeked inside, motioning for wait a bit. I nodded.

I could hear him talking. "Hello?" there was a long pause, "For how long?" I tried to sneak a look at his face. His brows were knitted together, his hand at the nape of his neck. "Fuck..." he licked his lips, "No, it's not a problem... yeah, yeah... I'll be right there." My heart sank.

Shikamaru hung up and climbed in the car with a deep sigh. "Kiba..."

"It's okay. We could just do it another time," my hand reached for the door, but he stopped me.

"No," he chuckled. "No, I'm not ditching you. I think we may need to make a quick stop before we actually get to where I wanted to take you. Is that okay?"

I sucked in my lower lip. "We're still doing this?"

"Of course. I've been looking forward to it since yesterday."

"Okay. Well, where are we going?"

Shikamaru licked his lips, "You'll see."

A hospital. We were at a children's hospital. I held Shikamaru's hand as he led me through the colorful halls. It was oddly quiet, with the distant sounds of monitors beeping, computer keys clacking, and the occasional cry of a small child. I whimpered, walking closer to Shikamaru's back. He peeked down at me and grinned.

"You okay?"

"I'm sorry. Hospitals make me a ." He kissed my forehead, "It'll be okay."

We turned a corner and instantly I heard wailing. A small child was screaming and crying his lungs out. Shikamaru cursed under his breath and picked up his pace. I followed suit, not really knowing what to expect. Shikamaru pushed past a glass door and the crying got louder.

"Get away! I don't want to!" the child was shrieking.

There was a little boy on a bed, tears streaming down his face. He was pressed against a wall, a bunny clutched between his trembling arms. He looked about five, with a messy head of brown hair and a light blue hospital gown.

"Kioshi! Calm down..." a nurse tried to soothe the young boy.

"No! I don't-" he looked up at us, his eyes suddenly wide. "Shikamaru!" the young boy bounded past the nurses and straight into Shikamaru's arms.

Shikamaru kneeled down, scooping the boy into his arms. "Hey, Kioshi. What's wrong, kiddo?"

The little boy sniffled, pressing the bunny's nose against Shikamaru's. I bit my lip at the adorable sight.

"They.. um.. wanna gimme another shot. I don't wanna Shika! I don't wanna!" the young boy, Kioshi, started to cry again, clinging to Shikamaru's shirt.

"Shh.. calm down Kioshi," Shikamaru rubbed the boy's back soothingly, sitting with his legs crossed as the boy cuddled up to him. "You wanna get better, don't you?" He motioned for me to sit beside him.

Kioshi nodded. "I do."

"And you want to be able to go outside and play with other kids, don't you?" Again, the boy nodded, wiping his nose with his gown.

Shikamaru pressed a kiss against the messy brown locks. "It'll just be a tiny pinch. Just a tiny one. I'll hold you through it if it makes you feel better. Hmm?"

Kioshi whimpered. His gaze suddenly met mine. "Who's he?"

My eyes widened. Shikamaru looked up at me. "That," he looked down at Kioshi, "is Kiba Inuzuka. He's very special to me."

My heart threatened to beat out of my chest. Shikamaru continued. "He's my boyfriend."

Kioshi giggled. "Boyfriend? But... I thought only girls had boyfriends."

Shikamaru smiled. "Boys can have them too."

"Really?" Shika nodded. "Do you guys... kiss?" Shikamaru laughed and nodded again. Kioshi squeaked and went into a fit of giggles, burying his face against Shika's chest. Kioshi looked up again. "Will you both hold my hand?"

They looked over at me. My eyes widened yet again. "Me? Uh... s-sure." I held out my hand, and Kioshi's little fingers wrapped around mine. They were cold and frail.

Shikamaru motioned the nurse over, who held up a syringe and proceeded to tap the air bubbles out. Kioshi whimpered and tightened his grip around my hand ans Shikamaru's shirt. "Just a pinch. Right, Shikamaru? Just a pinch," he panted and then let out a tiny squeak.

"See? It's all over. Just a pinch." Kioshi nuzzled Shikamaru and pecked his cheek. "Thank you Shika. You're my best friend."

I bit down hard on my lower lip, trying my best not to cry. This child was just so endearing, and his trust for Shikamaru was remarkable.

Shika kissed the top of the boy's head again. "You're my best friend too. Kioshi, I have something to ask you." The boy looked up. "If I promise to come back tomorrow with some strawberry pocky, would it be okay if I left?"

"Where are you going?"

"I wanted to take Kiba out for a surprise. I can't say because he'll hear," they both giggled. "Would it be okay?"

Kioshi nodded. "It's fine by me, as long as you come back tomorrow. With the pocky." Shikamaru laughed.

"Agreed, Kioshi."

Shikamaru held my hand as we walked back to his car. "Sorry about that. Kioshi seems to calm down around me. If I'm not already there, the nurses usually call me over when he's having a bad day."

"It's okay. I enjoyed the visit. He was really sweet. You... are really sweet. I would have never guessed,

Shika." He smiled at me and shrugged. I wanted to know what was wrong with Kioshi, but I didn't want to come off as rude. But I really wanted to know. "Um... Shikamaru?"

He looked over at me as we sat in his car. "Is he okay?"

He grinned somberly. "Yeah. Kioshi's been through a lot. He had um," Shikamaru choked up.

"Shika, you don't have to talk about it." I took his hand in mine.

He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "It's okay. It was tough at first. I was here a year ago, visiting my cousin. He had broken his arm. I got lost trying to find a bathroom and wandered into Kioshi's ward. He had a brain tumor. And the doctors said they wouldn't be able to operate."

I think I had stopped breathing. "I'm so sorry."

Shikamaru shook his head and wiped a stray tear away. "No, it's okay. They got it. His family found a doctor brave enough to attempt the surgery. He's fine now. He's just in there as precaution. While he heals."

I bit down on my lower lip and before I knew it, I was hugging Shikamaru. "I'm so glad."

Shikamaru lifted my chin and kissed me. "Me too."

I pecked his lips once more before he turned on his car. "Now are you ready to go?" he flashed me a huge grin.

My smile was probably bigger than his. "Yeah."

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Anywhere But Here**

**A/N: Sorry.. finally got internet. Enjoy..**

Finally, Shikamaru and I were on our way to wherever he planned on having our date. Visiting Kioshi was wonderful. And if Shikamaru wanted it, I would love to go back and visit the boy with him. Right now though, I just wanted Shikamaru.

"Where are we?" I looked out the window and saw tress with low hanging branches, the sun peeking through the heavy foliage in little rays of light. We were on a dirt road, and it kind of looked like a park. I looked over at Shikamaru who hadn't answered. "Shika?"

He smiled. "It's private. Not a lot of people know about this park. I used to come here a lot when my parents were going through their divorce. I've never brought anyone here before."

I smiled. "No one? Not even Naruto, or—" The look he gave me stopped me from saying the name we both knew was coming.

He shook his head. "No. No one. Just you, Kiba."

"Okay," I looked away, attempting to hide my smile.

Shikamaru parked the car, and I looked up and saw a large expanse of water. "Whoa." It was a lake. In the middle sat a small island with huge pines and ducks. The sun shone proudly just above the treetops, casting lovely shadows and reflections on the water.

"Shika…" I felt his hand on mine.

"What do you think?" I felt his lips press against each of my knuckles.

"Damn. It's absolutely beautiful. Can we get closer?"

Shikamaru grinned. "Yeah. I was actually planning on sitting right by the water." My brows pulled together. "Come on." Shikamaru stepped out of the car and beckoned me with his hand.

I followed suit, wrapping my arms around my middle nervously. Shikamaru took my hand and led me over a small grassy ridge, I stopped causing Shikamaru to jerk back. "What's wrong?"

My mouth hung open. Shikamaru had set up a dark blue blanket, a picnic basket set on top, a single red rose beside it. "Shika…" my voice was hardly a whisper.

He grinned and pulled me close, kissing me deeply. "Don't you like it?" he asked quietly, pressing his forehead against mine. I nodded, my hands pressed flat against his chest and leaned up to kiss him again.

"I love it. No one," I gulped, "No one has ever done anything remotely close to this for me. Thank you."

Shikamaru tilted my face up, kissing me again. "Thank me after. We haven't even sat down yet." I blushed and followed when Shika took my hand and led me to the spread blanket.

I sat down my legs pulled up tight against my chest, arms wrapped around them. "Hungry?" I hadn't noticed, but besides breakfast, I hadn't eaten. I was starving. "Yeah," I mumbled back.

"Tea?" Shikamaru pulled out a thermos and two small black cups. I nodded. "Oh, before I forget," he picked up the rose and dipped his head off to the side a bit in a shy smirk. "Thank you. For agreeing to come with me." Shyly, I took the rose and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Thanks for asking." He grinned and continued with serving us the tea. He handed me my cup and I set it beside me after a tentative sip.

My mouth watered when he pulled out a light blue container, the familiar smell of mashed potatoes wafting through the air. Shikamaru peeked up at me. "In honor of our first encounter."

My eyes widened, my cheeks flushing in horrible embarrassment. I screwed my eyes shut. "The day I crashed into the wall."

"You never got to enjoy those mashed potatoes. I figured it was kind of my fault. So, to make up for it, I made some."

I chuckled. "Oh, God," I was so embarrassed, yet utterly touched. "You made them yourself?"

He nodded. "From scratch. I like cooking. I'm not great at it, but I enjoy it."

I laughed, and found myself feeling light and blissful. "What else do you have in there?"

The meal had been amazing. If Shikamaru said he wasn't a good cook, he was being way too modest. Everything had been absolutely delicious. Now, I lay with my head against Shikamaru's chest our fingers linked as we watched the sun set. I laughed at what Shikamaru was saying and pressed my face against his chest.

"I don't believe you!" I looked up at him, still laughing.

He scoffed. "I swear. My dad was furious with me. I had just started driving and I nearly knocked out half of the garage. I swear! It's not funny," yet, he himself was laughing.

"I'm sorry. It's not. You could have gotten hurt." I hummed in pleasure as Shikamaru pulled me up for a kiss.

"How long can you stay out?" he asked, his thumb brushing over my lower lip.

I shrugged. "Hana just said not too late. I'm assuming she just mean around eleven, possibly eleven thirty. Why?"

He gnawed on his lower lip. "It's getting dark. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at my place for a little while."

My stomach flipped nervously. "Sure. I'd like that."

Shikamaru's house was dark when we pulled up into his driveway. I peeked up at the windows on the top floor. "Is your dad still away?"

The engine cut off. "Yeah. He came home this morning, packed some fresh clothes and left me some money before taking off again. Wanna go inside?"

I looked over at him and tried not to gasp. His dark eyes shone bright, almost shimmering from the moonlight reflecting off the hood of his car. "Yeah."

Shikamaru grinned before stepping out of his car. I followed suit and hugged myself against the biting wind. We walked up the little path leading to his front door. Shikamaru let me walk in before him after unlocking the door. I waited, taking my shoes off in the foyer as he locked up behind us and stepped out of his own shoes.

"Come on," he took my hand and led me to, which I assumed, was upstairs. He hadn't turned on the light, so when we ascended up the stairs I had to be careful not to trip.

Soon we were walking down the hall and we hardly paused as Shikamaru opened his bedroom door and his lips were on mine. I gasped not expecting the wonderful attack. I had to strongly fight the urge to moan as he pressed his hand against my lower back, pulling me tight against him. But when we fell onto his bed, my groin pressed firmly against his, I didn't hold back. The friction was too delicious, too perfect and I had to grind against him again, causing us both to cry out.

"Fuck," he panted, his hands tugging at my jacket, "I'm sorry. I tried to wait. I tried to—"I silenced him with a kiss. Shikamaru succumbed, his hands trailing up my sides. I groaned, shivering from the soft touch.

Shikamaru growled when I kissed along his jaw, nipping gently. "Do you want to?" I whispered, my lips moving to kiss a trail down Shikamaru's neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive flesh.

Shikamaru pushed his hips up against mine causing me to writhe on top of him. "Does that answer your question?" Despite his obvious arousal, his voice gave nothing away.

I chuckled breathlessly and gasped when our positions were switched, Shikamaru now straddling my hips. I sucked in my lower lip, and paused for a second, admiring the way the moonlight shone on his face. It gave his skin a blue tint, his moist lips glistening as he panted, his eyes even brighter than they had been in the car.

He rubbed the back of his neck, I'm assuming because he was nervous. I grinned and half sat up, catching his lips in a gentle kiss. "It's okay. I want this too," I whispered against his mouth.

I felt him smile, his hand reaching up to unzip my jacket before pushing it off my shoulders and tossing it on the round. Our mouths parted for a split second before both our shirts were discarded.

"Mnh! God!" Shikamaru's hands rubbed across my chest, down my stomach and back up to pinch at my nipples.

I needed to touch him. My entire body trembled as I ran my hands up his bare back, smooth and warm. "Shika?" he pulled away and looked down at me, panting just as much as I was. "May I-?" I motioned towards his hair. He grinned and nodded. Carefully, almost too carefully, I pulled the rubber band out of his hair, letting soft chocolate locks drape over that beautiful skin and frame that gorgeous face. I whimpered in appreciation and pulled him back towards my mouth for a bruising kiss.

I moaned when he cupped me, his hand stroking my cock slowly. "You're overdressed," his mouth kissed the back of my ear, making me moan, and moved down my neck only to pause to suck and nip above my pulse. Shikamaru's hands didn't fumble. They were quick, but calculated. He knew what he was doing, and before I knew it, I was completely naked.

I gulped hard and focused on the ceiling as I tried to slow my breathing. "Damn," I heard Shikamaru whisper. My cheeks flushed, my hands shaking at my sides. I gasped when I felt him lay on top of me only to moan when I felt his erection press fully against mine. I moaned, my hands clenching into fists when he ground against me. His warm breath tickled my ear. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

My body trembled at the words. No one had ever called me that before. I kissed him, my tongue pressed against his lower lip. He parted his lips, only to completely dominate my mouth, tracing every inch and finishing up with a light nip to my tongue before getting off me. I whimpered at the loss of body heat and turned my head to see him rummaging through one of his drawers. I sucked in my lower lip when he turned around and crawled over to me, settling between my legs. I shifted nervously and wiped my clammy hands on the sheets.

"It'll be cold at first. But it warms up." Shikamaru grinned shyly. Using his knees, he spread my legs further apart, I tensed feeling so exposed. Shikamaru rubbed my thigh, "It's okay. I'll go slowly."

I licked my suddenly dry lips and nodded. My mind was beyond words. I felt the bed dip as he got on his knees. My eyes snapped closed when I heard that small bottle open. "Let me know if it gets too uncomfortable. Okay?" I gulped hard but nodded again.

I knew I had to relax. I had to. "I know this is going to sound weird," I stopped breathing. I could feel his hot breath fanning over my tip, "But I'm going to need you to push out a bit when I—"

"I get it." I didn't want him to explain it. It sounded too awkward at the moment.

I half moaned half winced when the first finger penetrated. It wasn't my first time, but it had been a while. I tried not thinking too much, instead focusing on the slight waves of pleasure. I bit back a groan when he added a second finger. "You okay?" he was scissoring inside me, curling them deliciously.

I let out a shuddered breath. "Yeah." I moaned when his tongue licked at the tip of my cock, tasting me. "Ohgod…shikaohgod… please." I saw him smirk at me before he added a third finger and took me fully into his mouth. I grit my teeth a guttural moan slipping through as he found my prostate.

"Ohfuck! Right there…" I writhed against him, moaning loudly when he hummed causing the vibrations to course up my groin and manifest into a violent shudder. "S-stop."

I wasn't going to last much longer if he kept up what he was doing. With a soft pop he pulled away and licked his lips. I moaned, loving the sight of him; red, kiss bruised lips, eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed. I let out a low whine when he pulled his fingers out. Shikamaru kissed each of my thighs before picking up the bottle and covering himself with the slick lube. I instinctively spread my legs a little wider when he got closer. I moan with anticipation when I feel the tip of his dick against my entrance. With a sharp inhale, he pushed inside me, slowly but smoothly filling me to the hilt.

"God…" I can feel his pants against my shoulder.

"Shika," I curled my fingers in his hair, tilting his face up to kiss me. "Move," I whispered, not fully breaking the heated kiss.

Slowly, Shikamaru pulled back only to thrust back in deeply. I moaned, clinging to him, my nails digging into his back. He moaned against my shoulder, his thrusts gradually becoming deeper and more powerful. "Fuck," he pressed his forehead against mine, "You feel so good."

I smiled, licked my lips and kissed him. We moaned in unison when he brushed my prostate making me constrict around him and making me lose my breath.

"Kiba…" my heart stopped. I clung to him, fingers digging against his back. I shifted and wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him hard into me. Shikamaru cried out, his head dropping against my shoulder. That must have snapped something inside him because as soon as he steadied himself he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back inside me. My back arched, my voice nearly cracking from the moan I let out. I cried his name out repeatedly as he pounded into me, tears of pleasure stinging my eyes.

"Ohfuck!" my toes curled when he took hold of me, pumping my dick. By the third stroke I was coming. And hard. My body went rigid and I couldn't stop from clenching around Shikamaru, my legs tightening around his waist as well. He let out a moan, almost a growl and I felt him release inside me. His hand didn't stop though. He pumped slowly, his thrusts becoming shallow as he rode out his orgasm.

Shikamaru pulled out of me, but made no other efforts to move. My eyes slipped shut as he nuzzled the side of my neck, peppering the flushed skin with small kisses. My fingers combed through his damp hair as his arms wrapped around me. I could have stayed like this forever. After what felt like hours, Shikamaru broke the silence.

"We should get cleaned up." I groaned sleepily, but upon feeling his lips on mine I kissed back with as much fervor as him.

"Can't we just lay here?" I brushed hair from his eyes.

He smiled. "Sure. If you wanna end up stuck together." I laughed. That didn't sound like such a bad idea.

Shikamaru cupped the back of my thighs, urging me to wrap them around his waist. He lifted me up off the bed and carried me to where I assumed was the bathroom. Shika set me down on my feet and I almost laughed at how weak they felt. I leaned up against the wall, waiting until he beckoned me over silently and led me into the shower.

Shikamaru was sweet. He let me lean against him as he scrubbed me clean. I smiled when he kissed me, his teeth nipping at my lower lip. After scrubbing himself and washing his hair, he shut off the water and dried me. "Why are you doing all of this?"

He peeked up at me. "Does it bother you?"

I shook my head. "It's nice. I like it."

He chuckled. "I was hoping you'd approve. That's why I did it." He kissed me again and led me back to his room. He removed the top sheet and didn't bother putting on a fresh on before he pulled me against his chest and curled up under his covers.

"Shikamaru?" I played with his hair.

"Hmm?" his eyes opened slowly.

"Thank you. For everything." He grinned and kissed me. I hummed happily and curled up against him and gave in to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Anywhere But Here

**CH 15**

A/N: Kind of short. Enjoy

ooo

"_Shikamaru?" I played with his hair._

"_Hmm?" his eyes opened slowly._

"_Thank you. For everything." He grinned and kissed me. I hummed happily and curled up against him and gave in to sleep._

The room shone blue, the sun not up yet. I lifted my head, groaned and let my head drop back onto my pillow. It was too early to be up yet.

"Nnh…" my eyes shot open when I heard someone else groan.

Oh, no. Oh, god please no. My breathing picked up. I froze when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Go back to sleep," Shikamaru murmured against the side of my neck.

"Shit!" I sat up, throwing the blankets off me and searched for my discarded clothes.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru rubbed the heel of his hand against one eye.

"Wrong? Wrong, Shikamaru? Oh, nothing." I jumped to get into my jeans. "Just that I fell asleep and I was due home HOURS ago!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened with understanding. "Your sister."

I growled and pulled on my T-shirt. "I need a ride home. Please." Shikamaru didn't hesitate.

ooo

Shikamaru laced his fingers with mine. "Calm down. It won't do any good freaking out."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to get out of the car and run home, but I knew staying in the car would be faster. My fist clenched and unclenched on my lap. My heart sank when Shikamaru turned into the road that led to my house.

"Stop."

"What?"

"I'll get off here."

"Kiba, that's ridiculous. I can drive you to your front door." He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

I shook my head, tears threatening to spill. "No. I don't want you caught between this. If she yells, _when_ she starts yelling, I don't want you to be there to hear it. Please, Shikamaru." I gave him a pleading look.

He didn't stop. "No. I'm your boyfriend. Part of this is my fault. I want to be here for you."

In a way I was really thankful he wanted to stay. Not only did it show he cared, but maybe Hana would go easy on me in front of him. I swallowed hard, hoping.

Shikamaru and I stepped into the foyer and took off our shoes. I froze, unable or unwilling to go any further, I wasn't sure. Shika pressed firm fingers against my lower back and nudged. "Go. Just get it over with."

I was breathing heavily and my hands were shaking at my sides as I walked towards the kitchen. I could hear the banging of pots and pans. Before I made it to the door, I turned and gripped Shikamaru's shirt. "What if she has a knife?"

Shikamaru frowned. "You really think she'd stab you?"

I shrugged. "It's Hana we're talking about. She's willing to do about anything."

"She's not going to stab you." He took my wrists and pried my fingers from his shirt. "Just go," he took my hand and squeezed it.

I nodded and licked my dry lips.

Hana was cooking. I felt sorry for the eggs she was beating the, so hard. I cleared my throat, "H-Hana?"

She froze. I saw her shoulder raise and drop as she took a deep breath. "Kiba."

"I'm sorry Hana. I-I…"

"I was up almost all night! Do you realize how fucking worried I was about you?" she slammed the wooden spoon against the counter, nearly shattering it. She turned to glare at me, not even fazed by Shikamaru's presence. "Where the _hell_ have you been?"

"With me." I whimpered as Shikamaru interjected. "I'm sorry. We fell asleep."

Hana turned to glare at him. "Fell _asleep_?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yes, ma'am. He was tired and I told him I'd wake him up on time, but I ended up falling asleep as well. It's my fault."

I gaped up at Shika. He was taking the blame. I shook my head. "N-no. Hana, he's—"Shikamaru squeezed my hand, silencing me. I dipped my face out of view.

"What the hell is going on?" We stayed quiet. "Kiba?" she pressed.

"What do you mean?" I mumbled.

She scoffed. "Why are you holding his hand?"

I nearly dropped Shikamaru's hand had he not met my eyes and grinned. I bit down on my lower lip and sighed. I couldn't look at Hana. "We… Shikamaru and I are… we're together. He's my boyfriend."

Hana frowned. "What?"

I swallowed hard. "Shikamaru and I are dating. He's my boyfriend."

Hana was speechless. Her mouth hung open, her eyes darting between Shikamaru and I. She was going to kill me. She was going to beat me and yell my ears off before banning me from seeing Shikamaru. I just knew she would. I felt a sob at the back of my throat when Hana placed her hands on her hips. She sighed and dipped her face. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

I exhaled sharply. "I was scared. I didn't know how you'd react."

"Kiba…" I cowered behind Shikamaru when she took a step forward. She sighed again. "Kiba, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to talk to you. Can we sit down?"

I gawked at her. She wasn't hitting me. She wasn't planning on hitting me. Would she wait until Shikamaru was gone? I peeked up at Shika, who simply cocked an eyebrow. Talk. Hana wanted to talk. We could do that.

Hana had her elbows propped on the kitchen table, her face buried in her hands. Shikamaru and I sat across from her, our hands linked and settled on his lap.

"How long have you two been dating?" he looked up at me, her eyes bleary.

"Officially, this is our second day." I bit my lip when she raised her eyebrows.

"Nara, I swear on our parent's graves, you hurt my brother—"

"Please, I won't. I really care about your brother. He means a lot to me. And I would never, ever intentionally hurt Kiba. He's the most important person in my life."

Hana grinned. "Are you two having sex?"

I nearly sobbed from the embarrassment. I shut my eyes and turned away. Why would she ask such a question? I froze when I heard Shikamaru chuckling from beside me.

Hana smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Seriously? I looked from Shikamaru and Hana's smiling faces and would have stomped out of the room had Shikamaru not been holding my hand.

"Just be careful you two. Use protection. And I need him home at reasonable times, Nara!" she pointed a steady finger at him.

Shikamaru nodded. "Of course, ma'am."

She let out a barking laugh. "Hana. Please. Don't think this is going to go unpunished. He'll get extra chores. But I get it. I trust you."

"Really?" Hana nodded. "Thanks. I really appreciate this Hana."

"Oh, no. Don't appreciate anything yet. You're cleaning up the backyard and cleaning the kennels next week. Do you hear me?"

I nodded. "Yes. That's fine. Thanks, Hana."

She sighed again. "Anyway, are you staying for breakfast?"

Shikamaru smiled. "That's be great. Thank you." he squeezes my hand, and I couldn't help but smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Anywhere But Here

Chapter Sixteen

**A/N:** Please excuse my late update. I recently moved and it's been a bit difficult getting my thoughts back together.

_She sighed again. "Anyway, are you staying for breakfast?"_

_Shikamaru smiled. "That's be great. Thank you." he squeezes my hand, and I couldn't help but smile._

oOo

I could hardly eat I was too busy staring at the bizarre exchange of conversation between Hana and Shikamaru. My sister and my boyfriend were getting along. Was that.. _normal? _Slowly, I took a bite out of the toast I had barely touched, my eyes never leaving the duo.

Hana tossed her head back in a barking laugh while Shikamaru covered his smile with the back of his hand as he laughed quietly. I hadn't even heard what they were talking about.

"God, Kiba! Why didn't you bring this kid along sooner?" she reached over the table and patted his shoulder. "He's fantastic."

Shikamaru dipped his face with a hint of a blush. I gawked at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Well yeah. I mean he's smart, funny, he's polite _and_ he likes you!" I glared at her.

"_I_ know he's awesome, but I'm surprised you think so too. I thought you'd go berserk on me for being with him."

Hana shrugged. "I've got something to tell you as well."

I gulped. "What do you mean?"

She smirked. "I probably _would _have freaked out had it not been for a friend of mine. He's been trying to get me to control my temper, getting me to go easier on you—"

"Hang on! A friend?" my brows knitted. What was this lady talking about?

"A boyfriend to be exact."

Shikamaru lifted his mug, "Congratulations." Hana smiled, "Thank you, Shikamaru. See, Kiba? Why can't you be more like your boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes only to earn a smack against my shoulder. I smiled. "I'm sorry. Congrats, Hana. What's his name? Will I meet him soon?"

Hana blushed. She actually _blushed_. "Asuma Sarutobi. And perhaps. I could invite him over for dinner tonight if you want."

I looked over at Shikamaru who shrugged. I nodded. "That sounds good."

oOo

Shikamaru and I were in my room. I had just stepped out of the shower and was towel drying my hair.

"Do you want to come with me to go visit Kioshi today?"

I hung the towel I was using over my shoulder and smiled at him. "Would that be alright? I really liked him." Shikamaru nodded. "He liked you too."

"KIBA!"

"WHAT!" I roared back, suddenly annoyed.

"I'm going into town! Behave!" the front door slammed shut.

The smile that Shikamaru gave suddenly made me quiver. "Come here, Inuzuka." He beckoned with his hand, the other folded behind his head as he lay on my bed, feet crossed at his ankles.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry sir," I feigned fear. "But my sister said not to go with creepy old men, no matter how good their candy was."

"Kiba.." his voice was stern. Shika sat up.

I grinned. "No, please! I'll be a good boy!"

"Come here, Kiba." he was standing now making his way towards me.

"_Ohshit_, "I muttered, my pulse picking up a bit at the challenge. "No!" I laughed, gripping the towel around my waist in place as I ran past him and onto my bed. I stood smiling, panting lightly.

"Don't take me into your creepy van, mister." it came out broken from the giggles.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile back. He tackled me onto my mattress, knocking the breath out of me and kissed along my neck.

I broke out into a full laugh when he nibbled on my ear, making me squirm against him. "No! Mister, don't touch me there—AH! Shika, that tickles! No, stop!" I couldn't breathe, I was laughing so hard.

The laughter stopped when Shikamaru ground himself against me causing me to let out a low moan. "Fuck," I kissed him hard and loosely wrapped my legs around his waist.

A breath caught in my throat. Shikamaru had reached under my towel and was stroking me. I groaned when he kneaded the tip with his thumb. Shikamaru pressed his lips against the back of my ear, "You really shouldn't be running around with just a towel on, Inuzuka. Do you have any idea how dangerous that can be?" As if to prove his point, he squeezed my dick, his thumb pressing into my slit.

I hips jerked up towards the touch, a deep moan rumbling at the back of my throat. "Shika.."

"Mmnnh, yes Kiba?" he left a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down my neck and abdomen.

"Don't—Ah! Don't tease. Please, plea—AH!" his mouth was hotter around my length as he took it all in. Shikamaru pulled back and sucked firmly at the tip. "Godd.. you are too good at that." I pulled the rubber band out of his hair and tangled my fingers into it, tugging as he took my into his mouth again.

It was too much. I could feel my body flushing from the arousal. "S-Stop. Fuck. In the top drawer," my eyes were closed.

I felt Shikamaru move to where I had pointed. When I realized he was taking too long I turned to look at him. His shirt was off and one of his hands was on the top button of his jeans. The other held a half empty bottle of lube.

"What's wrong?" I sat up, elbows supporting my weight.

"You use this stuff a lot." his lips pulled as he held back a smirk.

"Shut up! It had been a while and.. shut up!" I was blushing, the red markings on my face almost blending into the rest of my skin.

Shikamaru laughed a low, predatory laugh before kissing me deeply. "I never said it was a bad thing." he nipped harshly at my bottom lip causing me to yelp. I sucked my lip soothingly as he kicked off his jeans and climbed on top of me. "You're utterly adorable," he kissed me fully, his tongue dipping into my mouth and claiming every inch.

I didn't notice Shikamaru coating his fingers with lube until he pressed a digit into my opening. His mouth never leaving mine, he spread my legs further apart and inserted another finger. I groaned at the sudden girth. "Fuck, Shika." I gripped his upper arms, "Gimme a minute."

He kissed my lips, my jaw and down my neck to nibble at my collarbones. "I'm sorry." His fingers moved slowly, stretching to accommodate him.

I lifted his face and kissed him. "I'm fine. Go ahead."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. I needed him.

"Wait." Shikamaru let out the breath he was holding. I sat up and got onto my knees, now fully exposed to him. "Go ahead."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and kissed between my shoulder blades. "God, you are so fucking sexy," he entered me in one smooth thrust.

My legs trembled as low moan spilling from my parted lips. "You alright?" Shika was rubbing my sides, kissing my shoulders as I tried to relax.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You can move."

Shikamaru gripped my hips, pulled out and slammed back in. My head fell against the mattress in a silent scream as he hit my prostate dead on. _God_, this guy's memory was good.

My hands fisted the sheets as Shika set a rhythm; his rough thrusts making me cry out and moan with abandon. I couldn't stop myself. He made me loose complete control, and I loved it. I pushed back against him, wanting him deeper. I needed the raw aggression he was dishing out.

Shikamaru growled, his fingers digging into my side. "Damn. You feel so. damn. good!" he thrust hard after every word.

I let out an odd combination of moan and a growl when he bit down on my shoulder, his tongue licking at the wound. Shikamaru grabbed onto my headboard to brace himself and picked up his pace. I could feel my release bubbling inside of me. My hand wrapped around my dripping cock only to have Shikamaru slap his hand across my right ass cheek. I moaned, tears of pleasure stinging my eyes.

"Don't touch yourself. I'll get to it." He panted. I nodded, too far gone to argue.

My eyes slipped shut, my mind fogged up and as soon as Shikamaru began to stroke me, I was coming. It was the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced. I cried out his name and clamped down around Shikamaru until I felt his release inside me.

"OHKIB_AAA!_" he fell forward and barely caught himself before completely smothering me.

Shikamaru pulled out and lay beside me. We lay dazed and breathless for a few minutes. Suddenly, I started laughing. Shika gave me a funny look from under heavy lidded eyes.

"Sorry. It's just.. damn. That was absolutely incredible." I cuddled up to his chest with an appreciative moan.

This boy was sweet sin manifested. And I really, really, _really _liked him.

oOo

Shikamaru and I were on our way to the Children's Hospital in town. He had showered and borrowed some of my clothes. Going all the way back to his house, he had said, was too troublesome. I shifted in my seat, my backside a bit sore from our prior activities. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was a nice ache that didn't let me forget how _amazing_ Shikamaru felt.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and fidgeted with the bag full with boxes of strawberry pocky.

Shikamaru reached over and took my hand in his. "Are you alright?" I lifted his hand and nodded, kissing each knuckle.

Kioshi. That child could warm the coldest heart. When he saw Shikamaru walk into his ward he bounded off the bed and tackled the larger boy. His nurse sighed and placed her hands on her hips, smiling and shaking her head.

"YOU CAME!" he had his arms and legs wrapped around him, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to hug the life out of him.

Shikamaru laughed and hugged back. "Of course I did. I wouldn't go back on a promise. You know that."

"Hi, Shikamaru." the nurse greeted.

"Hello, Minori. This is Kiba, Kiba that's Kioshi's main nurse, Minori." I waved hello.

Kioshi looked up and his eyes doubled in size. "Your boyfriend came too! _And _you brought pocky! AAH! This is the best day ever!" He scrambled off of Shikamaru and tackled me.

I gave a muffled 'OMPH!' but caught the little boy and lifted him into my arms. "Hi," I smiled when he hugged me just as tight as he had held Shika.

Suddenly he jumped off and peeked into the bag I was carrying. "Are they all for me?"

Shikamaru picked him up. "Most of them are. Kiba and I get a box. The rest are for you. But I'm leaving them with Minori. Otherwise you'll eat them all tonight."

Kioshi pouted. "Alright, thanks for the pocky. May I have a box?"

Shikamaru looked up at me. "Just one box. Kiba, do you think you could take him. There's a box full of toys and games in the back over there." I turned to where he was pointing. "He'll show you were they are. I want to ask Minori something really quick."

"Yeah, sure," I leaned forward, taking Kioshi from his arms.

oOo

Shikamaru stood at the same spot watching as Kiba took Kioshi and kept him entertained. Slowly, he turned towards Minori who looked expectant.

"How are you?" he crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

"Alright. A little tired, but it's worth it for these kids. I see you got yourself a new boy toy." Minori giggled.

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile and looked back at Kiba. "No, Mino. This one is special. I can feel it. I'm falling for this kid, hard."

"And you're scared." it wasn't a question.

"Of course I am." he turned to look back at the tired nurse. "The men in my family don't have a great history of keeping long term relationships."

"You aren't your father, Shikamaru. You may be a Nara, but you aren't him."

"I know. I just worry. I don't want to lose him. Sasuke... he was a tough bastard. But as tough as he was, I lost him."

"No, honey." Shikamaru looked up quizzically. "That idiot boy lost _you_. The day he cheated with that Deidara boy from that posh private school, he lost you. And maybe it was for the best. If he hadn't cheated you would have never gotten together with Kiba over there."

He turned to look at the exotic boy. Shikamaru smiled as he saw him sitting on a tiny yellow chair making clay animals with Kioshi. The little boy was talking animatedly and had Kiba's full attention.

"Thanks, Minori. What about Kio's parents? Have they come to visit him today?"

She scoffed. "Those rich bastards hardly care about that poor boy. You visit him more often to be honest. When they come over he sits and plays with his blocks as his parents sit quietly looking at him. I'm so tempted into putting in a goddamn report. They neglect that poor child."

"What would happen to him?"

"I don't know. He'd be released into the system is my best guess."

"Don't submit the report. I'd hate for him to end up somewhere horrible." Shikamaru frowned, the thought upsetting him more that he wanted.

"Well, maybe you could marry the Kiba kid and adopt Kioshi," Minori laughed and patted his shoulder. "I gotta go. I'll see you in a half hour."

But Shikamaru hadn't heard her. He gnawed at his bottom lip. _Marry the Kiba kid and adopt Kioshi… _


	17. Chapter 17

Anywhere But Here

Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Shit happens, life goes crazy, updates take forever, ya know? –shrug-**

* * *

Chapter 17

"_Well, maybe you could marry the Kiba kid and adopt Kioshi," Minori laughed and patted his shoulder. "I gotta go. I'll see you in a half hour."_

_But Shikamaru hadn't heard her. He gnawed at his bottom lip. /Marry the Kiba kid and adopt Kioshi… /_

I rolled a chunk of yellow clay between my hands, focused solely on the task Kioshi had given me: make a dog. So far I had created the oblong body and was using my thumbs to shape the dog's head when Shikamaru pulled up a tiny chair and sat beside me.

I fought off a blush, "Hi," I grinned, my eyes directed at the dog I was still working on.

My eyes widened when Shikamaru cupped my jaw, his lips pressing firmly against my own in a sweet kiss. I pulled back, blushing when Kioshi began giggling. "You guys are in love."

Shika smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair. "You think so?"

Kioshi nodded enthusiastically. "Mhmm. You love Kiba and Kiba loves you."

"You really think Kiba loves me?" Shikamaru had placed a large, warm hand on my thigh. I tried to keep my breathing calm.

Kioshi smiled and nodded again. "Well, yeah. You smile more and stare at 'im and stuff. You hug him and kiss him," he shrugged, "You never did that with that other jerk, Soy Sauce."

I gawked at the small child. Shikamaru's hand was gently squeezing my thigh, his thumb tracing circles on my jeans. "You didn't like him?"

Kioshi grimaced and shook his head in the negative. "Nope. He was mean."

"But you like Kiba?" My heart stuttered and I found myself nervous for Kioshi's answer.

He nodded and smiled up at us. "Yeah! Kiba's nice," he looked directly at me. "You play with me and actually listen. Most big people just look at me and shake their head. I mean, I know I'm a kid but I'm not a baby!" he almost shrieked. "I know when someone is listening or not. And you do," I gasped when he threw his arms around me and whispered. "Thanks, Kiba. You can be my friend too if ya want."

I bit my lip and hugged him tight, "I'd love nothing more than to be your friend, Kioshi."

The boy giggled and looked down at my dog sculpture. His head tilted almost comically. "Is that a cow?"

oOo

Later that night Shikamaru lay on his stomach, his face burrowed into my pillows as he napped. I sat at my desk attempting to do some homework. After thirty minutes of spinning around in my computer chair and balancing my pen on the bridge of my nose, I sighed and walked over to my bed. Shikamaru didn't stir as I sat beside him.

I worried my bottom lip and rubbed his shoulder, "Baby?"

He inhaled deeply and gave a muffled groan, but didn't wake. I smiled and slowly crawled over to sit on his shapely bum, kissing my way between his shoulder blades and stopped to nibble behind his ear. I almost laughed when he shifted from under me, his groan a bit louder this time.

"Wake up, love," I whispered, my hands rubbing over his firm biceps. "I wanna play.."

Shikamaru lifted his head and peeked up at me from under heavy lids. He sniffed. "What?" his voice thick with sleep only fueled me further.

I ground my hips down against his ass and nipped at the top of his ear. "Get up," my voice was a borderline whine.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing homework, Kiba?" I groaned. "Yeah. But I got bored."

Shikamaru's body shook from beneath me as he chuckled. "Geez, you've got the attention span of a caterpillar and the libido of a Shaw."

I felt an eyebrow quirk up high. "A what?" Shika turned over in his place and rubbed my lower back as he gazed up at me. "A Shaw. It's this gerbil type animal that copulates up to 24o times an hour."

My jaw dropped. "Holy fuck.."

He smiled and drew me to his mouth for a sweet kiss. Much to my chagrin, he pulled away when I deepened the kiss, my thumbs rubbing his nipples through his shirt. His deep voice trembled slightly when he spoke. "It's almost seven, Kibs. Your sister said her boyfriend would be over at seven-thirty."

I licked the length of his lower lip and nibbled, my groin rubbing against his teasingly. "What's your point? We have more than enough time." I kissed him again, and this time he didn't pull away. Instead he cupped the back of my neck and kissed me hard, making me whimper in longing.

"KIBA INUZUKA!"

"Arrggh.. you get it your way for tonight, Nara," I kissed him fully once more before getting up and opening my door to reveal a fuming Hana.

I gulped and yelped when she smacked my forehead. "Are you stupid or really stupid?"

"Ow. What was that for?" I rubbed the tender spot.

"Err.." she motioned to herself, "Inuzuka! I can smell your raging hormones from the goddamn kitchen, you little punk! Do you think you and Nara can keep in in your pants long enough to set the table?" she peeked in my room to glare at Shikamaru.

I chuckled when I noticed he was blushing. "Shut up and get downstairs! Asuma will be here soon!" she punched my arm.

"OW! Okay, okay. Geez!" Shikamaru was already standing behind me, waiting for me to lead the way.

Hana sighed. "I'm going to go get dressed. If he shows up ahead of time let him in and be _nice_. I'll kick your ass if you so much as look at him funny, you hear?"

I nodded and shooed her away. "Don't worry, Hana. We'll behave."

"Oh, I'm not worried about Shikamaru. Just you," she shot at me as she walked into her bedroom.

"Come on, gorgeous." Shika just shook his head and pulled me towards the kitchen when he heard me scoff.

Shikamaru set four plates down and grabbed some glasses from the cabinet. I was just finishing up with the tableware when the doorbell rang.

"Stall him!" Hana hollered from the top of the stairs. I smiled, ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath.

"Huh-"Shikamaru had wrapped his arms around me waist, startling me. He kisses the side of my head. "Be nice, okay? Your sister really likes him."

I nodded. Despite the fact that this wasn't my date, I still felt nervous. Hana had never brought anyone home for me to meet. I opened the door and was met with a tall, dark, broad.. back. He was facing away from me, a cigarette dangling from between his lips before he held it between two fingers took a drag and flicked off the ash. I leaned against the doorframe wondering how long it would take him to realize I had opened the door. After a particularly long drag the guy finally turned around to face me.

"Eh—Hey, Kiba I'm assuming." he extended his hand, which I hesitantly shook before he stuck both hands in his front jean pockets. "Asuma Sarutobi," he grinned.

I simply nodded, not really impressed. He had a dark grey button down, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms, over black slacks. He cleared his throat and put out his cigarette before tossing it over the porch railing. "What's up?" I tilted my chin up in greeting. "So you're Hana's… boyfriend, huh?"

He flashed me a weak smile and nodded. "That, I am. Uh.." I stared at him while he sighed and averted his gaze.

"Oh, god," I heard from somewhere behind me before I was pulled inside. Shikamaru kissed me briefly and dragged me inside. "Hey, I'm Shikamaru, Kiba's boyfriend," he shook Asuma's hand. "It's great to meet you. Would you like to come inside?"

I could see Asuma let out a sigh before nodding. "Yeah, thank you." Shika stepped aside for him to walk in and directed him towards the living room, "Go check on your sister."

Hana was smoothing out a rouge strand of hair in front of her mirror. She smiled at me and turned around. "How do I look?"

My eyebrows raised. "You look great, Hana!" He was wearing an amber low-cut, short sleeved blouse that reached the top of her thighs, a thick, dark brown belt around her midsection, dark fitted jeans and black heels. I had never seen any woman in my family in heels. Ever. "Honestly," I hugged her and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful, Hana."

She gave a soft chuckle and smoothed the front of her shirt. "Thanks, Kiba. Where is he?"

"Downstairs. With Shika." Hana gave me a weak glare. "Did he have to step in and takeyour place in being a proper host?" I looked away hoping she would drop it. That earned me a smack on my arm. Hana sighed and grabbed my wrist. "Come on."

Asuma and Shikamaru were both engrossed in a game of shogi when we made it into the living room. "Aww crap!" I turned to look at Hana who was muttering under her breath.

I frowned. "What? What's the matter?"

"They're playing shogi."

I laughed. "Yeah. So? What's the big deal?"

"Asuma is a huge shogi fan. He loves playing it, Kiba. And having Mr. Genius over here as an opponent," she sighed," he finally has a worthy opponent. I hope you aren't expecting a dinner soon. This is gonna take a while."

Asuma was staring at the board, his focus not swayed in the slightest. I stood in front of them, hands on my hips. "Ahem.." not even an eye batted. I frowned. "Hello. Dinner is ready. Hana finally came down and you guys are playing a stupid game!"

"It's not stupid." they both muttered quietly.

"Whatever. Hurry it up and come to dinner. Hana can only wait so long."

"We'll be right there."

Their "right there" turned into a half hour. Hana was fuming. "Are you fucking kidding me!"

My back tensed out of habit. Hana angry usually meant I was getting in trouble. This time, it wasn't me who'd done wrong though. I nibbled on my thumb nail nervously as I followed her into the living room.

"WHAAA!" I stumbled back a few steps when Hana climbed onto her boyfriend's lap. She cupped his jaw and kissed him hard.

"OH GOD! OH, MY EYES!" My hands flew up to cover my face. Shikamaru must have gotten up because next thing I knew he was kissing me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against my lips. I simply nodded, still a bit dazed.

"Yeah. We can play another time," I heard Asuma say from the couch.

"Finally! So now can we have dinner?" Hana stood, hands on her hips.

Asuma stood. "Yeah, I suppose."

We laughed as we walked to the kitchen. Shikamaru and Asuma exchanged a look, "Maybe we should play more often if it means getting kissed like _that_—OW!" Shika and I walked ahead, stifling our laughter. Hana apparently wasn't done scolding her boyfriend.

oOo

Besides the half hour wait, dinner had gone smoothly. Asuma actually turned out to be a pretty great guy. He made my sister happy; he made her smile and treated her how any woman should be treated. And that was more than good enough for me.

Shikamaru and I were curled up in my bed while Hana and Asuma did the dishes. "I liked him."

I hummed and kissed Shika softly. "I liked him too. I was a bit apprehensive, but he turned out to be kind of.. awesome." Shika laughed and pulled me up for a kiss.

Shikamaru groaned lightly when I straddled him, my hands rubbing his chest. "Mnn.. as much as I love you sitting there," he kissed me, "I'm not sure how I feel about having your sister walking in and telling us to 'keep it in our pants' again."

I chuckled and kissed him deeply, my tongue probing his mouth. "KIBA!"

"..ohfuck.." I pressed my forehead against Shikamaru's and sighed. "Yes, Hana?"

"I'M GOING TO ASUMA'S! BEHAVE!"

I looked down at Shikamaru, wide-eyed. "OKAY! HAVE FUN!"

We were completely still until we heard the front door slam shut. I barely had enough time to gasp before Shikamaru switched our positions and ravished my mouth. He ground himself hard against me causing me to let out a muffled growl.

"Do you think I didn't notice those damn looks you were giving me at the dinner table? The only reason why no one else noticed was because they were too preoccupied with each oth—OHFUCK!" I groped him through his jeans, squeezing teasingly.

He pulled his shirt off and then somehow managed to get mine off. I let out a breathy chuckle as I worked on his belt and then his jeans. He kissed me as he pulled my jeans down to my calves, not bothering with the button.

Shikamaru flipped me onto my knees, his lips leaving a hot trail up my spine. I reached under my pillow and tossed him the bottle of lube. "Hurry.. fuck Shika! Please!" His hand rubbed my lower back as he slicked his fingers. My head fell against the pillows as he pushed two fingers inside. He didn't waste time stretching and was soon adding a third finger.

"Don—Stop! Just.. just fucking do it!" I felt Shikamaru press against me, hot and slick. With one long thrust he was filling me, his lips dropping apologetic kisses along my shoulders and neck. All I managed was a strangled whine as he began pushing in and out of me.

"Oh fuck yes!" he'd found my prostate and was pounding hard into it.

Shikamaru had managed to reduce me to a trembling, moaning mess clawing at my sheets in record time. I tangled a shaking hand into his hair when he leaned forward to kiss my shoulder and pulled out his hair tie. Soft locks spilled over my neck, his hot breath fanning over my flushed skin. "So good.." he'd muttered brokenly.

I was coming hard and without warning only to be followed by the Shikamaru releasing inside me. With a soft groan we collapsed and rolled onto our sides. I could feel my jeans at my ankles, Shika's jeans still around his thighs. He pulled me against his chest and kissed my lips as he brushed my hair back. I was asleep before I knew it.


	18. Chapter 18

Anywhere But Here

**A/N: **Hello. Mmnn.. how shall I put this? No, I haven't abandoned this story. I like to finish my babies once I've started them. Unfortunately, I do not have easy access to internet like most. Therefore, updates will be made when they can be made. Thank you to those who read and left, thank you to those who read and stayed and thank you to those who are new and read. Biggest thanks to a certain pup who kept me motivated. I love you. Anyway! –bows- Onto chapter eighteen…

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

The next three weeks had consisted of Shikamaru spending most of his free time in my house than anywhere else. He only went home to grab some clothes and when we wanted a place to go to instead of school. When we weren't at my house we were on dates or with Kioshi. Hana had spent those three weeks working and at her boyfriend, Asuma's, place.

On this particular Tuesday afternoon, Shikamaru had me pressed against a locker in a deserted hallway, his lips and teeth firmly clamped down against the side of my neck. "Shika…" His response was a low groan, his hand sliding down the back of my jeans. I cupped his face and pulled him away from his work. "I wasn't done," he grumbled.

I nodded, panting softly. Not even I was immune to his...err, attentions. "I know," I gave him an apologetic kiss. "But the bell is about to ring any second. This hall is gonna be full of kids and I'm not sure how comfortable I am with the idea of you, your hands down my pants and having the whole school witness it."

Shikamaru let out a low growl. "You're mine. No one else is allowed to see you like this," he pulled me towards his mouth and kissed me a bit possessively.

We both groaned when the bell rang shrilly. "Fuck," I kissed him once more and took his hand as we walked together to the cafeteria.

"I'm in the mood for…" Shikamaru and I both reached for a peach. He laughed when I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "You take this one. There's one back here," I handed him the one I had and picked up the other.

Naruto was already under our usual tree along with Sakura and Hinata. "KIBA!" The blonde screamed, even though I was within hearing distance. The girls chuckled and waved their greeting. "Hi," I smiled shyly, still a bit timid at sitting with all of them.

Shikamaru was already sitting down and had motioned for me to take a seat beside him. Ever since Sasuke had slapped Shikamaru, I wasn't comfortable with sitting between Shika's legs. Casual as it was to us, I felt bad for doing it in front of him.

I was too busy eating my peach that I failed to notice when Neji and Sasuke walked towards the group. I nodded at something Shikamaru had said and next thing I knew I was yelping. Sasuke had thrown his entire drink in my face.

"What the hell!?" Normally I was a quiet guy, but sometimes raising your voice was necessary.

"You fucking slut." Sasuke's voice hadn't even wavered.

"What's your problem?" Shikamaru was angry; _really _angry. He was dabbing at my cheek with a few napkins.

"We fucked for a good while. I know a Nara hickey when I see one. What, Inuzuka? It wasn't enough fucking around with the teachers? You had to go for my boyfriend too, did you?"

"Shut up."

I looked away as Sasuke continued. "No one likes you. I don't know why you still insist on hanging out with all of us. Do you really think they want to be seen with a cutting, cheating little fag like you? The only reason—"

"Shut up, Sasuke. Leave him alone."

"—anyone stays is because Shikamaru gave us an ultimatum. In order to stay friends with him, we have to be nice to the loser. He's only dating you because _I_ broke his heart. He needed some little easy slut to fuck to get rid of some tension. And who could be more perfect for the job than Kiba Inuzuka? He doesn't even like you." I got up and grabbed my things. "He's only dating you because he feels bad for you. You're nothing!" Sasuke yelled after me.

I didn't know where I was headed, but I could not stop running.

"Kiba!" I could hear running footsteps behind me, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that I got as far away from everyone as fast and as soon as possible. "Kiba, wait! Please!" Strong arms wrapped around me and were pulling me into the nearest bathroom.

"Get… get off," I couldn't breathe I was crying so hard. I sank to the floor and Shikamaru fell with me, his arms becoming tighter around me. "Fuck!" I cried out, my body shook with the sobs I could not control.

Shikamaru turned me around and tucked me under his chin, "Shh, it's alright. Calm down," he rocked me gently, his hand rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"He hates me."

"Sasuke can burn in hell. You shouldn't care about what he thinks."

I sniffled and coughed weakly. "I don't," I wiped my eyes and looked down at the large wet stain I had left on Shika's t-shirt. "I just never realized how much he hated me. No one has ever been so… so _harsh_. Not even Hana. It's like he knew just what to say to make it hurt." I flinched when Shikamaru gave an angry growl and pulled me against him.

"I'm gonna kill him. That fucking prick."

I wiped my eyes again and peeked up at Shikamaru. "Do your friends really not like me?"

Shikamaru kissed me softly and shook his head. "They love you. They tell me all the time. I'm honestly questioning Naruto's sexuality, he talks about you _that _much." I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Shika smiled at the sound and kissed me again. "Please tell me you didn't believe him. It's not true, those things he said. You know that, right? You know I have strong feeling for you, genuine feelings. Don't you?"

I nodded. He cupped my face and kissed me again. "I don't know why he said those things. We've been broken up for a while now. He's been seeing someone else. I didn't think he'd—"

"Be jealous?" I finished for him. Shika nodded. "Did you ever consider its maybe because you're something he can't have? He seems like the kind of person who always gets what he wants. But one day you're not interested anymore and suddenly you're dating the school loser. The guy everyone least expects for you to ask out."

"You're not a loser, though."

"Humor me, Shikamaru. Maybe he couldn't accept that. He's a good looking guy, he's got money and he's charming. The world is at his feet. Except you. I come along, crash into a wall and next thing he knows we're together."

"Are you… empathizing with him?"

"I'm not sure. I think I'm trying to understand him." Shika kissed the top of my head and sighed. "Do you want to get out of here, Kiba?"

"Mhmm."

"Good. But I may need to ask you a huge favor."

I looked up at him. "What kind of favor?"

"We need to face Sasuke. I left my stuff there anyway. But I think it'd be good for you to go back and show him you're not backing down. Maybe it'll knock him down a notch. He could always use that. What do you say?" I shook my head in agreement. He kissed me again. "Let's go."

oOo

My hands were shaking, but with one reassuring squeeze from Shikamaru's hand and I wasn't so nervous anymore. From where we were, I could see Shikamaru's friends. No one said anything as we walked up to them, Shikamaru stooping down to pick up his belongings.

"Is the little bitch done crying?" I tried not to show any reaction to Sasuke's words.

Shikamaru stood again and glared in his direction. "Tomorrow, unless you're capable of restraining that mouth of yours, I don't want you sitting with us. I will not tolerate you treating my boyfriend in that manner, Uchiha."

"You didn't use to complain about my mouth." My teeth grit on their own accord.

Shikamaru took my hand and kissed the back of it. "If I were you, I wouldn't try and gain an upper hand with sexual innuendos. You were never very good at any kind oral performance." I bit down hard of my lip, shocked at his words. "I still don't want to see you here tomorrow. As for the rest of you, I'll see you all later."

oOo

I groaned, my hips attempting to arch up off the couch and deeper into Shikamaru's mouth. I knew I was being loud but I couldn't really find it in myself to give a flying fuck. Shikamaru's gorgeous face was nestled between my legs and his tongue was doing a funny little trick that was driving me absolutely insane. He growled when I pulled his hair out of its tie and yanked, the vibrations making my toes curl.

"Fuck! _Fuckfuck!_ Let me move please, please! I promise I won—AH! I won't choke you," I rubbed the back of his neck, my hand trailing under his shirt to rub between his shoulder blades. I smiled when he moaned, his grip on my hips lessening. He _really _liked that.

"Who are you?" I scrambled to my feet in shock, only to trip on my jeans and fall somewhere out of sight with a muffled shriek.

From my spot on the floor I could see Shikamaru's expression. His hair was a tousled mess, his pretty red lips were parted, slick due to what he'd just been doing. The urge to kiss him was overwhelming, but I knew I should just stay where I was.

"Shikamaru, who was that?"

"Kiba."

"Huh?" he acknowledged my presence by looking at me quickly from the corner of his eyes.

He let out a long exasperated sigh, "That was Kiba, dad."

_Dad!?_ My hands flew to cover my mouth. Then they scrambled to pull up my jeans. Shikamaru licked his lips and stood. I took the hand he offered and tried my best to hide behind him. Shikamaru's dad looked from between the two of us, expression unreadable. Shika suddenly flinched, his jaw clenching when his father walked over and back-handed him. The loud crack made my entire body go rigid, the fine hair on my arms standing on end.

Holy shit. Shikamaru's dad had just hit him.

My hands shot over my mouth again. I could feel my eyes wide, as I tried to muffle my panting.

"I come home early thinking my son is going to be at school trying not to embarrass the Nara name. Instead I find him on his knees like a whore with a cock in his mouth. You're just like your mother."

I could see just as much as I could feel Shikamaru's shoulders trembling. He didn't say anything though. Shika simply took my hand and pulled me against his side. I bit my lip, trying my best not to make eye contact with Mr. Nara as his son held me. "Is that all?"

"No!" his father snarled. "It's not. I'm willing to overlook this, Shikamaru. We can consider it an isolated event. But I will not tolerate you dating this—this," he motioned towards me.

"His name is Kiba, father. Kiba Inuzuka. And you can splutter all you like, I'm not leaving him. You can't make me. I love him."

I looked up at Shikamaru, my heart pounding in my chest. He _loved _me? Me? Shika caught my eye and smiled before catching my lips in a sweet kiss.

"Stop that! You filthy sodomite! Stop that this instant or I'll write you out of my will and leave you absolutely penniless." I pulled away from this kiss at the threat, only to be yanked right back into an even deeper one.

Shikamaru pulled away slowly, leaving me to cling to him to keep from falling. "I love you," he whispered, pecking my lips gently.

I stole one more kiss. "I love you, too."

"Wanna get out of here?" I nodded.

"Where are you going?" his father's hands were at his sides, clenched into fists.

"I'm leaving, dad. I'll come back for my stuff this weekend and I'll leave the key in your study."

"You're not leaving Shikamaru! Don't you dare walk away from me! You have responsibilities. You have to continue the Nara name. You can't do this you stupid, selfish boy!"

Shikamaru smiled and kissed me. "I already am."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about the foul language Mr. Nara used. I really don't like using those awful words. But sometimes a writer's gotta do what you gotta do for the sake of a story. Adios.


	19. Chapter 19

Anywhere But Here

**A/N: **An extra chapter. Sorry I made you all wait so long..

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Shikamaru and I were lounging in my living room, his hand in both of mine as I kissed each finger. From where I lay on his lap I could see the red mark his father had left of his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru smiled and kissed my forehead. "Yes, Kiba. I'm fine. I was also fine the past five times you asked me."

I chewed on my lip and leaned up to kiss him. "What are you going to do, Shika? Are you really gonna leave home?" He nodded and linked our fingers. I felt horrible. Had he not been caught with me earlier that day, he would still have a home. "I'm sorry. This is my fault."

"What?" Shikamaru tilted my chin up to look at him. "No it's not. Kiba, it isn't your fault that my father is a close-minded bigot. Besides, I'm eighteen and it was only a matter of time before I up and left."

I sighed, guilt still settled like a weight in my stomach. "What about money? Where will you stay?" Then it hit me. "Hey! I can ask Hana if you can stay here. You can sleep in my room-"Shikamaru scoffed. "No, really! It's worth a shot. She loves you! Actually, she loves you so much she may make me sleep on the couch while you take my bed. But that's okay," I kissed him full on the mouth, stopping any protests. "Please. Let me just ask."

"Kiba, I have some money saved up. I could rent a place until school is over and then get myself a job."

"Why don't we make that Plan B? There's no need for you to spend your money when we have more than enough room for you here. Please? Let me just ask her."

I could see Shikamaru thinking about it, but I knew I had won as soon as he sighed. He let out a muffled 'Omph!' when I threw myself in his arms, kissing every inch of his face. "I'll go call her!" I stood up and tried bolting away, only to be pulled onto Shika's lap. "Babe! Lemme go call Hana!"

"She's working, Inuzuka. I don't want her getting angry and not even listening to your reasons before she yells at you saying I can't stay."

"What do you suggest then, genius?" He smiled wide and kissed me.

oOo

My arms were crossed over my chest as I pouted. Shikamaru did in fact have a better idea than calling Hana up while she was at work. He was in the kitchen busying himself with making Hana's favorite dish, eggplant parmesan casserole. The only thing that made admitting I was wrong worth it was being able to watch Shikamaru cook with Hana's red frilly apron, white polka dots and all.

"Having fun?" I bit back a giggle as I focused on the red bow on his lower back. The extra material hanging from the bow kept brushing that firm bum of his.

I nodded. "I am indeed. You look sexy in that apron."

Shika scoffed. "Right. I'm only wearing it because these happen to be the only pair of jeans I have until this weekend." I watched as he mixed something in a saucepan.

"You can always take them off…" He laughed. "Maybe later. Anyway, how does your sister feel about fresh rosemary?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Why?"

"Well, because the recipe says that I should add half a teaspoon of dried rosemary, but I noticed you have some fresh rosemary in that herb garden outside. I was thinking of replacing dried for fresh rosemary," he had begun mumbling more to himself than actually asking for my opinion.

I laughed. "You really enjoy this cooking stuff, huh?" He chuckled and nodded. I shrugged. "I don't think she'll mind if you have fresh instead of dried. You want me to go grab some?"

Shikamaru gave me a skeptical look over his shoulder. "Do you even know what it looks like?" I shook my head. He walked over and kissed me. "Thanks, but no thanks. You guys also have a small pine tree outside. They look almost the same. I wouldn't want you getting them mixed up and us having pine in our meal instead of rosemary."

"Hey!" he laughed and kissed me again.

It didn't take Shikamaru long to get the herbs he needed. He walked inside talking really animatedly about how he'd also managed to find some fresh basil for the meal. This went on as he cooked. He was saying something about how he was going to ask Hana for permission to possibly plant some more herbs and maybe some vegetables as well. I reclined back against my chair and sipped my tea. I liked this. I liked how domestic we were being. Shikamaru cooking and talking about random things as I kept him company in the kitchen. If he offered me a chance to be able to do this with him for the rest of our lives I would accept in an instant.

oOo

Shikamaru and I had barely touched our food as Hana had just about licked her plate clean. "I love eggplant! How did you know this was my favorite dish?" She turned to look at Shikamaru.

He smiled nervously. "Uh, Kiba told me."

"God! It's amazing. What did you do to make it taste so freakin' delicious?"

Shika licked his lips and took a deep breath. He was nervous. "I added fresh herbs. You guys had some in that little garden right outside."

Hana laughed and we joined her with our own nervous giggles. "No shit! Really? I didn't even notice. I just tended to it. I didn't know what the hell we'd been growing."

"Shika really loved it. He wanted to know if maybe he could plant some more stuff."

Hana turned to look at him. "What kind of stuff?" She helped herself to another helping.

"Just simple stuff. Like mint, perhaps. You already have parsley so some cilantro and chives along with some tomatoes. Just so you guys can have fresh ingredients for meals and stuff. You'll save a ton on tomatoes."

She nodded and took a large bite. "Alright, yeah. That sounds great. As long as I don't have to tend to them, do what you want. You practically live here anyway, so it's not like that will be a problem."

"About that…" I cleared my throat. "You like Shikamaru, right?" She nodded. "Good. Me too." She snorted. "Um, you see earlier today he, Shikamaru that is, had a little incident—" Hana looked up at me.

"Incident?" her eyes began to narrow.

I lifted up my hands, trying to calm her. "Hang on. He, um, had an argument with his dad. So he's kind of homeless right now."

"Just get to it, Kiba." Hana had her fork in her hand, making me a little weary.

"Well…"

"Oh god," Shikamaru took a deep breath. "Kiba and I were talking and he had the bright idea of asking you if I could stay here until school is over. I have enough money saved up for an apartment right now, but he wanted to make that Plan B. I can help with the bills. I'll help with chores and meals. I'll even help with the dog kennels. But if you should decide that I can't stay, I won't hold it against you. I-I like you Hana, and I'd understand if you said no. But we were just hoping that you'd think about it. Please…"

She dabbed at the corner of her mouth with her napkin. "What was the argument about?"

"Hana! That's private!" Shikamaru shook his head. "No, Kiba. It's fine. She can ask."

"But that's personal. Hana, what if he doesn't want to talk about it?"

"Then let him tell me that. I want to know who I'm going to be letting into my home."

My heart leapt. "Is that a yes?"

"No. That's a 'tell me what happened and we'll see'. Now, are you comfortable telling me what the argument between you and your father was about?" Shikamaru nodded. "Okay, wanna tell me about it?"

"Hana!"

"It's only fair, Kiba," Shikamaru turned to her and took a slow, calming breath. "My dad came home from work and he found Kiba and me in a… compromising position."

"Oh my God! Did he walk in on you guys having sex!?" the slice eggplant on her fork plopped onto her plate almost comically.

Shikamaru and I both blushed. "No. Not really. I um…" he ducked his face. "My mouth was a little busy."

To our surprise Hana burst out laughing. "Don't you have a bedroom where you can lock yourselves in to do your gay boy things."

He smirked at this. "Yeah, I just didn't expect my dad to be home. He works long hours." I caught the slight fib, but didn't call him out on it. If I had mentioned that Shikamaru's dad was hardly home at all, Hana would know I had been lying about those few times I'd spent the night at the Nara household.

"So what happened? Did he lose his shit and kick you out or something?"

"Kind of. You see, my father and I don't really talk. He works, leaves me money and works. His secretary is responsible for making sure our bills are paid and I'm responsible for keeping myself fed and out of trouble. With him being in the office so many hours, I never got around to telling him that I liked guys. Not like he'd care anyway," Hana reached over and squeezed his hand. Shikamaru gave her a weak smile. "He asked me to break up with Kiba, threatened to write me out of his will if I didn't. I couldn't do that so I walked away."

I stood and sat on his lap, hugging him to me. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around my middle and burrowed his face against my chest. "It's alright, love. It's okay." I cooed, kissing the top of his head. Shikamaru swallowed thickly and kissed me. "Hana, I don't want him to spend the only money he has when he can stay here. We have room and you love him." I kissed him again. "I love him."

"Whoa… what?"

I smiled and squeezed Shikamaru to me. "I love Shikamaru, Hana. Please, do this for me. I promise we won't cause any trouble. Please."

Hana sighed and rubbed her temples. "And you, Shikamaru. How do you feel about my brother?"

"I love him, Hana. I love him more than anyone, ever. As cheesy as it may sound, I've never felt like this for anyone before."

"You and Kiba will do the dishes every night after dinner."

My eyes widened. "Hana?"

"You will be doing your own laundry, because I don't do laundry. Not anyone else's but my own, Asuma being the exception."

"Does that mean he can stay?" Shikamaru didn't appreciate that I was practically bouncing on his lap, but I didn't care.

"No drugs, no alcohol, no weird shit. And please, for the love of all that is holy, NO SEX." I froze at that. "At least not while I'm in the house. I know how you boys can be. If I say no, you'll do it anyway. So just please make sure you're alone, your door is locked and that you clean up any kind of evidence that may give me the idea that you have been involved in any kind of sexual act. No groping or weird flirty shit at the table or in my presence. Kissing is alright as long as it doesn't involve tongue or—"

"Hana! We get it. Does that mean he can stay?" I had to hear her say it to be sure.

"Yes, he can—oof!" I had tackled her in her seat.

"I love you, I love you! You're the best big sister ever!" I kissed her forehead, making her glare.

"Shut up," she stood and picked up the eggplant dish. "And this is mine. I feel like a dirty whore taking it, knowing it was used to soften me up. But it is my favorite, so neither one of you is allowed to have any more."

Shikamaru and I embraced and shared a near chaste kiss in celebration. "I love you."

I smiled and kissed him again, making Hana shout at us from the doorway. "I love you, too. Wanna go see your new room?"

"But isn't my new room your current room? The same room I spend most of my time in?"

I laughed. "Shut up and follow me. I wanna kiss the hell out of you without Hana seeing."

"I heard that!" We both laughed. "You still need to do the dishes! Both of you!" We laughed harder. At the moment, nothing could dampen out spirits.


	20. Chapter 20

Anywhere But Here

**A/N: **Whaaa? An update? I _know_, right?

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Shikamaru and I were very excited about him moving in with me. The week after Hana agreed to let him stay we kept busy with bringing his stuff over. We were only able to go during lunch or right after school. Shikamaru didn't want to run into his father and have another argument. Nothing Mr. Nara said could change his son's mind now.

There weren't very many things. Shikamaru packed most of his clothes into cardboard boxes and large plastic bags. I was actually quite shocked by how much clothes he owned; some designer, some casual, some simple. He'd decided to leave behind the expensive, slightly posh clothing and shoes his father bought him. Then there was the old red hoodie that I dropped in slight shock when I found it.

"What is _that_?"

Shikamaru turned to look at what I was talking about. His eyes widened, his cheeks nearly matching the shade of the article of clothing. "Oh, shit. You found it."

"What _is_ it?"

Shikamaru stood from his crouching position and walked over to pick it up. "It's my comfort hoodie. I was hoping I'd get to it before you found it."

"What's a comfort hoodie?" He held it almost protectively against his chest when he answered. "Well, it's a hoodie. And it offers me comfort." He smiled when I rolled my eyes. "I like wearing it around the house when I'm alone, or when I'm being lazy. Sometimes when I'm upset or something."

I couldn't help but smile. "Can I see it?" He pulled away. "You'll throw it away." I chuckled at his pouty voice.

Shikamaru sighed when I kissed him full against his lips. "Please, may I see it? I'm not going to throw it away. I'm just curious." Hesitantly, he handed it over.

The hoodie was a little sad. The zipper was broken, a paperclip in its place. There were holes in the sleeves, pockets and the elbows, what appeared to be a burn mark on one of the wrists, bleach stains, ink stains, car oil stains and some mystery patch the size of a quarter that looked a lot like old bubblegum. "And why do you keep this?"

Shika clicked his tongue in discontent and snatched it from me. "It's my favorite. I just, I don't know. I really love it," his voice lowered. "It was the last thing my mother bought me."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. "Then that's all I need to know. I won't throw it away and I won't ever push you into throwing it away, okay?"

He peeked at me from under those long lashes. "Promise?"

"I promise," I smiled and kissed him again.

"Promise to kiss me even though I'm wearing it." I couldn't help but laugh. I nodded. "I promise."

"What about going out to public with me even though I'm wearing it?" He groaned when I remained quiet.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'm sorry. I promise to go out in public with you even though you're wearing it. I actually kind of like it. In a weird way. It's endearing despite its slight.. uniqueness."

Shikamaru laughed and stole a quick kiss. "Nice save." He put the faded hoodie in a bag and tied it shut. "I think this is the last of it."

We had already moved his ridiculously large collection of books, CDs, movies and most of his wardrobe. He had been really worried that he would take up my space, that'd I'd grow frustrated. But honestly I didn't really have much. I spilt the drawers and vacated three for him. His clothes did take up three/fourths of my closet, but I didn't mind. It felt oddly nice seeing all of his clothes in there with my own. He brought over his electronics, his favorite blanket, a few towels and toiletries. But besides the necessities and a few luxuries, he left most of his stuff back in his old room.

"Are you sure you don't want to take anything else?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't want to cramp your place up. Plus, I don't really care about much else."

"Are you ready to go then?" Shikamaru nodded. "Just let me drop the key off in his study." We picked up the remaining boxes and bags and walked downstairs. Shika set down his load in the foyer, leaving me to wait as he walked to his father's study. He came back almost instantly.

"That was quick. No note?" I didn't mean to be intrusive. It was just that ever since the night his father found out, Shikamaru had kind of shut off his feelings on the matter. He didn't talk about it unless he absolutely had to. If I asked he'd kiss me or shrug and change the subject.

"No need. Let's go." He picked up his boxes and locked the door behind us.

II

The following Monday, Shikamaru and I were hanging out in the parking lot. Well, more like _making out_ in the parking lot. He parked his car at the far end of the blacktop plot and had me pressed against the trunk of his car, our mouths connected in a deep kiss.

"You fucking ASSHOLE!" I pulled away with a small, wet _pop._

I half squeaked, half groaned when I was shoved away. "Hey!" Shikamaru cried out as Sasuke punched his shoulder.

"You fucking fucker! I hate you!" He slapped Shika hard, stunning him for a few moments. I got between them, pushing him away.

"Back off, you jerk! What the hell is your problem?"

"YOU Inuzuka! You're my fucking problem! You're such a slut." He laughed humorlessly.

"What brought this on?" Shikamaru's tone was calm, but I could tell from the way he clenched his jaw that he was anything but.

"You moved in with him!" I gasped, my eyes widening when I saw actual tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "Why would you move in with him? What the HELL does he have that I don't? I'm a fucking Uchiha! People die to fucking even be _seen_ with me and you dump me for this-this _loser_!" his voice cracked.

I knew it was an empty insult, but I couldn't help but wince. Shikamaru squeezed my hand reassuringly before he spoke. "Me dumping you had nothing to do with Kiba. We didn't get along, it just wasn't working. Not to mention the fact that you cheated on me." He didn't sound bitter as he said this, just tired. "Uchiha or not doesn't matter to me, Sasuke. I wasn't dating you for your last name. I dated you because for some odd reason I thought I liked you. Now about me moving in with Kiba, that's none of your business. This is our relationship. Mine and his. Not mine, his and yours. So I would appreciate it if you kept out of our lives and if you kept your hands to yourself. The next time you touch either one of us without our consent I will knock you the fuck out."

Sasuke took a shuddering breath and stepped back. "I hate you."

Hinata ran up to Shikamaru once Sasuke had gone. She covered her face as she sobbed. "I'm s-so sorry Shikamaru. I was talking to Sakura about what you told us, about moving in with Kiba and he-he overheard," confessing her affliction only brought on more tears.

Shika simply hugged her to him and squeezed. "It wasn't your fault, Hinata. I know how he can be. I knew he was going to find out eventually." He lifted her face up and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief he pulled out, "Are you feeling better?"

She looked over at me. "I'm sorry to you too, Kiba. I didn't mean to cause any issues."

I smiled and leaned over to give her a hug. "There's nothing to apologize for. It's not like you said it to stir anything up. Besides," she peeked up at me and sniffled. "He shouldn't have been eavesdropping."

Hinata flashed a pretty little smile and nodded. "Thank you, both. I should go. I have to stop by my locker before class." She gave a little wave before leaving.

Shikamaru sighed from beside me . "I'm sorry."

I scoffed. "What about? Shika, his issues aren't your fault. You had a legitimate reason to leave him. His craziness isn't your responsibility. Now.." I cupped his face and kissed his tender cheek. "Are you okay? That looked like it really stung."

Shikamaru grinned and shook his head. "He does slap pretty hard. Are you going to give me a kiss to make it better?" I laughed and kissed him lovingly.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Sasuke kept glaring at us, but he didn't approach us anymore. He didn't show during lunch, and honestly that was okay by me. In our last period, the English teacher let us have a free day. I sat with my head rested against Shikamaru's shoulder as he spoke.

"Hey," I turned my gaze up to look at him face. "Do you want to go see Kioshi after school today?"

I sat up straight. "Of course! I'd love to go see him."

"Awesome. He's getting released any day now and he's getting restless. Minori tells me that he gets really bored and his parents aren't visiting him as much. So I wanna go over."

I sighed sadly. "What's up with his parents, man? That's not right. They should be doting over that little boy. He just survived something awful, made a remarkable recovery and they're off doing God knows what instead of spending time with their child."

"I don't really know, Kiba. Minori wants to report them for neglect."

"That's good, right?"

"Technically. But if you think about what might happen to him… Kioshi might be sent off to live in a foster home. He has no other living relatives. And I know they can be great for other children, but I care about Kio. I don't want him living with strangers."

I linked my hand through his and lifted it up to my lips in a soothing kiss. "What are you thinking in that genius brain of yours, Mr. Nara?"

He chuckled. "Please don't call me that. It reminds me of my dad."

I smiled. "Alright then, Shikamaru. What are you planning on doing?"

Shikamaru licked his lips and right at me. "I want to adopt him."

My vision swam. "What? You want to _adopt_ Kioshi?" Shikamaru nodded. "Baby, you're eighteen. He's a little boy. He's going to need a lot of—"

"I know," he cut in. "I've thought about this, Kiba. I also know that it may not be something you want—"

I interrupted back, "Whoa. Hang on. If you decide to go through with this, Shika, I'm not going to go running for the hills. I know I just met Kioshi, but I don't want him living with strangers either. I was just thinking about you. Your future."

"I was offered an internship at the local paper downtown at the beginning of the year. I told them I wanted to graduate before giving them an answer. They were fine with that. I can go on any time. It's be six months with no pay, but after that," he exhaled softly, "Kiba, I will be making pretty good money. I'd have to take a few journalism classes online of course. But it's still really good pay for an eighteen year old fresh out of high school."

I was stunned. "Wow. Shika, that's amazing. How'd—"

"Junior Writers of Konoha last year. I won. Well, more like beasted[1] it. It was a unanimous decision, I was told."

I gave a little groan. This was oddly arousing. I stole a kiss right there in the middle of class, only to pull back quickly, blushing to the tips of my ears. All Shikamaru could do was laugh.

II

Shikamaru groaned, the back of his head hitting the stall when I took him deep in my throat. "Fuck-AH!" he tugged at my hair, his hips jolting forward.

My hand fumbled to unbutton my jeans as I swallowed around Shikamaru's cock. He cried out when I groaned, my own hand finally making contact with my leaking dick. I matched the jerking motions I was using on myself to what I was doing with my mouth. My teeth dragged teasingly over his heated flesh, up to suck hard on the seeping tip. He was close, I could feel it, taste it.

Without warning and rather lewd _pop_, I was on my feet. "Wha—" Shikamaru kissed my question away, his large hand wrapped around both our cocked and stroked.

I bit back a moan, my hips thrusting into the squeezing hand. Shika kissed me, his lips hovering over mine, "I love you," he whispered and swallowed my moan as we came.

Shikamaru held me close as we caught our breaths. I pulled away with a soft sigh and kissed him softly, "I love you too, by the way." He gave me a lazy smile. We grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned up.

"You know, this was kind of gross yet really hot." Shikamaru chuckled at my statement.

"How so?"

I zipped and buttoned my jeans. "Well, we're in the school bathroom. How often are they cleaned? And how thorough are they cleaned?"

Shika laughed as he washed his hands. "That's charming." I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my face between his shoulders. I muttered against his shirt. "What was that?"

He turned around to face me and kissed me. "I said 'thank you'. Even if we are in the boy's bathroom at school. It was really amazing."

He kissed me again, his fingers carding lovingly through my hair. "Yes, you were." I blushed.

Shikamaru held my hand as he drove to Kioshi's hospital. We parked the car and chatted a bit as we made it up to the children's ward.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T TAKE HIM HOME? HE'S _MY_ SON!"

Shikamaru and I froze. There was a quieter voice that responded. We looked at each other and proceeded to cautiously enter Kioshi's room. We were met with a back, clad in a fine suit. He turned to face us. "And you are?"

I frowned. "I'm Shikamaru Nara, sir. This is Kiba Inuzuka. You must be Kioshi's father."

He gave a bored sigh and rolled his eyes. "We shared the same genes and last name, so I suppose I am."

I bit back a growl. No wonder Kioshi didn't care for his parents. "Excuse us." I pushed past him and into the room.

Inside was a small mousy woman in tweed jacket, Minori, Kioshi and a tall woman in a beige suit with a rather painful looking bun on the top of her head.

"That's his mother," I heard Shikamaru explain quietly from behind me.

Minori visibly relaxed when she spotted us. Kioshi gave a little squeal and ran into Shikamaru's arms. "What's going on?" he asked, holding the trembling boy.

"Who are you?" the mousy woman asked.

"He's my friend," Kioshi mumbled. Jun smiled.

"This is Shikamaru Nara, the boy I was telling you about, Jun." Minori explained. She looked over at us. "She's a social worker. A friend of a friend. She's come in to see how Kioshi's doing."

Kioshi's mother groaned. "Why are we bothering with these brats? I don't know them and I don't want them in my son's room."

"Well, since the county of Konoha has temporarily removed Kioshi from your custody, you cannot make such requests. You've been neglecting your child madam. The hospital is only supposed to do so much for the child. You're _supposed_ to be the parent. Not the staff members. And considering the fact that Mr. Shikamaru Nara has seen him more in a month than you have all year, he has more say about this than you do. So if you were to kindly step out. My offices will contact you on what will happen from here on." She may have looked small, but this woman had bite.

Jun looked over at us. "I need to take him with me a week from today. He'll be going into a foster home until we have a full investigation done. He will not be going with his parents."

Minori cleared her throat and nudged Shikamaru in the ribs. He inhaled shakily. "I can take him. I'd love to."

"This is absurd! He's a boy!"

"Please leave or I will call the authorities." Kioshi's mother huffed and stormed out, her bored husband following after her.

"I'm of age. I'm eighteen. I can get a job within a week, I can get everything ready. Please, don't put him in a foster home. Please. His health may be improving, but he's still fragile. He needs someone who will put in the time and effort. I can do that. I've been coming to see him for a long time now."

The social worker seemed to mull this over. She looked at Kioshi and thought about the way he had embraced Shikamaru we came in. "Kioshi. would you like that? Would you like it if you went to live with Shikamaru?"

He sucked his thumb and nodded. "He's my best friend," he mumbled from around the appendage.

Jun smiled again. "What are you doing tomorrow, Mr. Nara?"

"I have school until three. After that, I have no plans."

"Can you come by this address?" she handed him a business card.

Shika nodded. "Of course. I can go right after school lets out. Why?"

The woman sighed and ruffled Kioshi's hair. "Because I'm going to need you to sign some paperwork if you're going to be taking in little Kio, here."

Most everyone in the room sighed with relief. Shikamaru buried his face against Kioshi's tiny shoulder and bit back tears. I hugged them both to me, kissing their heads in turn. Minori beamed and squealed happily as she ran up and hugged us all.

Kioshi was coming home with us.

* * *

[1] beasted: "To have excelled at something as if using super-human beast like skills."


End file.
